Elfos y Veelas ¡Cuantos problemas!
by Belle Bennington
Summary: Que me dirias si te das cuenta que toda tu vida ha sido una mentira, manipulada y moldeada en la que eres la figurilla central dejada en la ignorancia. ¿Como seria averiguarlo todo a la mala? Y, despues de ese golpe... ¿Todo seguiria igual? ¿Los perdonarias a todos con una sonrisa? Eso es lo que Harry Potter va a averiguar
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola Gente! Un gusto leernos de nuevo, bueno en SMA no puse notas de autor porque era mi primera historia y estaba con los nervios que me decían ¡publica ya! Esta historia se me ocurrió después de que algo mágico paso… me regalaron el primer libro de HP en ingles y fue como… ¡Descubrirlo todo otra vez! (lastima que no recibí mi carta de Hogwarts aun) al momento tengo unas cuantas historias en proceso. Espero que para cuando lean esto ya este un poco mas aliviada. Sino… "Como vaya viniendo, vamos viendo xD". Quería publicar esto para el cumpleaños 28 de Tom Felton pero creo que no lo lograre.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: ¿en serio debo decirlo? ¡Ahí les va! Todo es de J.K Rowling. Aquí solo altero las cosas a gusto de mi mente retorcida y maquiavélica, fingiendo que del libro cuatro para adelante todo es diferente (cof…odia los libros a partir del cuatro…cof)**_

 _ **FEDBACK: Sinceramente agradecido y puede mejorar el día de una escritora muy ocupada. ¡Amo los reviews! Es una pena no poder contestar a los no usuarios, pero estén plenamente seguros que los leo todos y me animan muchísimo.**_

 _I_

 _La lluvia resonaba con fuerza en el techo de lámina del pequeño granero._

 _¿Cuál era la necesidad de construir uno de esos en Privet Drive?_

 _La simple y sencilla razón que su tío, su tía, y su primo estaban aterrorizados de tener que compartir el mismo techo con el_ _._

 _Un falso sentido de seguridad los invadía al saber que al menos unos once pasos los separaban del_ _**fenómeno**_ **.**

 _Unos meses atrás, hubiese encontrado aquella situación divertida, por no mencionar ventajosa, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro._

 _La única certeza en la mente de Harry James Potter, era que no sabia absolutamente nada._

…

La ola de calor en Privet Drive llego como una sorpresa desagradable. El mal humor en la casa era tan palpable como el zumbido de los insectos en el ambiente. Harry estaba seguro que Vernon se había gastado una buena parte de su paga en repelente de mosquitos, el y Dudley languidecían en el salón con sus ojos fijos en la televisión. A menudo Petunia se quejaba de que las manchas de sudor serian imposibles de remover y tendría que tapizar los muebles, no que le hicieran mucho caso.

Harry esperaba ansioso a que lo viniesen a buscar, ¡Iba a ir a un Mundial de Quidditch!

Y que fuesen los Weasley quienes lo llevasen solo añadía a la experiencia. Lo único que en cierta manera lo empañaba es que Remus, y mucho menos Sirius podrían acompañarle.

El primero porque estaba ocupado con algún que otro asunto de la Orden del Fénix (convenientemente) y el ultimo porque no le permitían abandonar las sórdidas paredes de Grimmauld Place, tenia sentido cuando paso al menos 12 años en Azkaban acusado de un crimen que nunca cometió, pero eso no impedía que Harry se resintiera hacia quien los mantenía separados.

Y ese era Albus Dumbledore. Y su condenada Orden del Fénix.

Muchas cosas cambiaron desde que Harry se entero de la existencia de la organización y su relación directa con los acontecimientos en Hogwarts, y en su propia vida.

La cuestión era… ¿Cómo confiar en alguien que no hace lo propio?

Ya fuese con buenas o malas intenciones, Dumbledore siempre le oculto cosas importantes, el anciano siempre tenia la palabra final en todo lo que concernía a Harry. Antes no lo cuestionaba… ¿Cómo hacerlo? Lo veía perfectamente normal.

Pero luego de pensarlo lógicamente… Dumbledore podía ser todo lo que quisiese, miembro del Wizengamot, Jefe del Consejo de Magos, Director de Hogwarts, pero era un hecho que no estaba relacionado con Harry. En todo caso su guardián legal era Sirius. Y que Remus no pudiese tomar un rol activo se debía al maldito Ministerio y sus entupidas políticas con las criaturas mágicas.

En serio ¿Cuál era su problema? ¿Y estas eran las personas que debía salvar?

Gente que al parecer tenía la cabeza enterrada en la tierra como los avestruces y que solo veía lo que les convenía. ¡Despreciable!

Si Voldemort no estuviese completamente loco y hubiese matado a sus padres…

Mejor era no continuar pensando eso.

Y como si Petunia lo percibiese con el pensamiento, le mando a limpiar el jardín el resto del DIA, por supuesto amenazándolo con inanición si no terminaba a tiempo.

Los cinco primeros días de Harry con los Dursley no eran tan importantes como para recordar… pero la noche del quinto día…

En medio de la oscuridad una figura se retorcía, inconsciente a la tormenta que se desataba fuera de la casa, al viento que aullaba en las calles y las gotas de lluvia repiqueteando contra la ventana. Una lechuza blanca como la nieve revoloteaba el cuarto, inquieta. El chico que se removía en la cama no emitía sonido alguno pero por los espasmos que sacudían su cuerpo y el sudor frío que empapaba sus facciones, estaba muy adolorido. Lo que alerto a los demás habitantes de la casa que algo sucedía no fue la lechuza, fue una luz tremenda que se coló en las ranuras de la puerta e invadió la casa como si los reflectores de un estadio se enfocasen en ellos.

_ ¡MALDITA SEA, CHICO! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO?!- como siempre, Vernon Dursley era el primero en alcanzar el lugar, su cara similar a una remolacha de toda la sangre acumulada mientras rugía de ira. Ciertamente no estaba preparado para lo que presencio al entrar en la habitación.

Todos los objetos flotaban en el aire, en una especie de equilibrio suspendido, desde el pesado baúl, hasta los libros y los juguetes estropeados de Dudley. La jaula de la lechuza, y la misma estaba paralizada en pleno vuelo.

En medio de un lío de mantas que flotaba hacia el techo de la habitación, estaba la figura raquítica de su sobrino, no podía ser otro. Y solo lo reconoció por sus ojos verdes. Porque la piel del chico semejaba la porcelana, su cabello ya no era la masa indomable sino que caía sedoso y brillante por su espalda. Sus ojos parecían desenfocados. Y antes de poder recomponerse…

_ ¡Oh Dios Mio! ¡Vernon!- chillo su esposa, justo detrás.

En cuanto a Harry… poco fue lo que pudo recordar de esa noche, salvo el dolor salvaje que lo invadió súbitamente. Peor que cualquier _Crucio_ que le hubiesen lanzado. Una agonía en toda la expresión de la palabra.

Sus tíos nunca dijeron que paso esa noche. Pero al día siguiente dos obreros comenzaron a levantar lo que parecía un granero en una porción del jardín, alejada lo más posible de la casa y las preciadas flores de Petunia. Y mientras estuvo lista, Harry estuvo confinado en su alacena bajo las escaleras. Sus piernas abrazadas a su cuerpo, pese a que era pequeño para su edad, ya no podía sentirse cómodo en la alacena.

Todo aquello vino como una especie de shock.

Luego de todo ese dolor, despertó para encontrar a su tío apuntándolo con un rifle, su tía justo atrás y aterrorizada. La habitación en un completo caos y bastante ruido en el jardín trasero.

_ ¡LIMPIA ESTE DESASTRE! ¡Y LUEGO A LA ALACENA!

Sin querer discutir con un Vernon Dursley furioso y apuntándole con un arma, Harry hizo lo que le dijeron en tiempo record bajo la supervisión de la pareja. No se sorprendió cuando le quitaron la varita, pero…

Su tío abrió la jaula y luego la lanzo por la ventana, disparando.

_ ¡NO!- grito, lanzándose adelante y con intención de detenerlo.

Sin llegar a tocar a su tío, el hombre salio despedido contra la pared contraria como si un gigante lo hubiese hecho, el chillido de su tía rompió el silencio… Harry solo tenia ojos para la ventana y cuando alcanzo a ver una figura inconfundible en el cielo, el alivio lo invadió.

Sin esperar a ver si le disparaban o no, Harry salio despedido a la alacena, con lo poco que pudo salvar resguardado en brazos, cerro la puerta y rogó a toda deidad de la que recordase nombre, que su tío no lo matara y que Hedwig encontrase a alguien que pudiese ayudarlo.

Y allí en la alacena bajo las escaleras… la historia volvía a repetirse.

…

Decir que estaba furioso era subestimarlo.

Sirius Black estaba listo para matar a alguien de una forma que haría a su _querida_ madre sentirse orgullosa, al grado de volverlo a poner en el maldito tapiz familiar.

Al parecer para Albus Dumbledore no era suficiente tener acceso a la casa para utilizarla a su conveniencia, o acceso a la bóveda personal de Sirius para cualquier imprevisto, eso aun no era suficiente a los ojos de ese maldito anciano manipulador.

¡Como si Sirius tuviese algo que probar!

Cuando fue el mismo Dumbledore que lo abandono a su suerte hacia 12 años porque era _conveniente para el bien mayor_.

Como tutor legal de Harry Potter, Sirius pudo ser el obstáculo en los planes retorcidos del anciano, por supuesto eso no fue recibido con pasividad y por ende acabo siendo abandonado a su suerte en una maldita prisión sin un juicio justo. Y Remus no podía cuidar de Harry por esas malditas leyes contra las criaturas mágicas que esa maldita Dolores Umbridge hizo aprobar.

Aguantar a toda esa cuerda de fanáticos en su casa era desagradable, les estaban bien empleados los chillidos de su madre. Pero claro… tenía un papel que interpretar. No podía reír cada vez que su madre los llamaba sangre sucia, desgraciados, desgracia de su estirpe, entre tantas otras cosas encantadoras. Fue mucho lo que tuvo que sacrificar. Pero no se arrepentía ni un solo día en poner a sus amigos primero.

Los amigos son la familia que se escoge, si no se es leal a ellos, la persona es una basura.

Una completa falla. Punto y fin.

Por proteger al pequeño Prongslet era capaz de lo que sea. Y eso incluía estar bajo el mismo techo que los secuaces de Albus Dumbledore, la ramera de la Luz que escondía sus verdaderos colores bajo las túnicas brillantes que acostumbraba llevar.

¿Cómo reaccionarían todos estos corderos ciegos si supiesen la mitad de lo que Sirius sabía?

Probablemente se lanzarían todos juntos a _atrapar_ a Dumbledore.

Y es el que el renombrado Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore no era más que una mentira desde la punta de su retorcida nariz aguileña hasta sus zapatos puntiagudos.

Para empezar, lo que tuvo con Grindelwald no fue una mera amistad, y el anillo de oro que el hombre aun usaba era prueba suficiente para todo el que estuviese atento. La llamada "derrota" del Lord Oscuro que aterrorizo el mundo mágico antes de Voldemort se produjo por una discusión entre amantes. ¡Vaya!

Y cuando Dumbledore dejo a Grindelwald lo hizo con un pequeño regalo. ¡Sorpresa!

La sangre del maquiavélico mago oscuro seguía viva en el seno de su comunidad. ¡Y protegida por quien los "libro" del mal!

Era una ironía, suficiente para escribir un condenado best-seller.

Y era esta persona de honor cuestionable quien se creía lo suficiente para juzgar al Lord Black.

Porque, desvanecido o no del árbol familiar, a conocimiento del mundo era el ultimo hombre vivo con el apellido Black. Y por ello Grimmauld Place y todas las propiedades de la familia solo respondían a su sangre.

Por mas que aquello causara desmayo a Cissy y Bella.

¡Oh si supieran!

Si todos los secretos que Sirius Black guardaba fuesen a salir a la luz el mismo día, se revolucionaria el mundo mágico desde sus cimientos. Lo menos que preocuparía a Fudge seria mantener su trabajo como Ministro. Así de _impactantes_ eran las verdades que Sirius custodiaba desde su época en Hogwarts.

Encerrándose en su habitación, el único sitio de la casa en el que podía tener un respiro, el día de Sirius fue de mal a peor cuando vio a la lechuza de plumas blancas como la nieve, picotear frenéticamente su ventana sin ningún pergamino a la vista.

¡Harry estaba en peligro!

Debía actuar rápido, Moony estaba lejos y no podría alcanzarlo a tiempo. El escudo de sangre del que Dumbledore estaba tan orgulloso no seria problema alguno para Sirius, _si tan solo medio mundo mágico no lo estuviese buscando._

No quedaba otra opción. Eso dejaba solo a una persona que seria capaz de ir en ayuda de Harry, alguien que no seria extrañado por nadie, ventajas de pasar por muerto, muchas gracias.

 _ **R.**_

 _ **LP esta en problemas, su lechuza llego a buscarme sin ninguna carta a la vista y no para de revolotear, M esta lejos en alguna misión asignada por el anciano. No puedo abandonar GP porque estoy vigilado a todas horas...**_

 _ **P.**_

Cambiando a su forma de animago, estampo la huella de una de sus patas junto a la letra R, ato el pergamino a la pata de Hedwig y la vio remontar el vuelo a toda velocidad.

Solo podía rogar que la ayuda llegase a tiempo, y muy en el fondo, todo el rencor que Sirius Black acumulaba hacia la tan llamada _Luz_ solo crecía cada vez más.

Quizá era hora de que su _querida_ madre hiciera un solo en el vestíbulo. Y esta vez quizá fuese por horas.

…

Una onda expansiva de poder se esparció por Malfoy Manor y un crujido atronador resonó cuando todo vidrio y cerámica fue destrozado en mil pedazos, y a esas alturas Narcisa Malfoy estaba más Allah de si misma con alivio, Voldemort no se encontraba en la mansión, prefiriendo trasladarlo todo temporalmente a Ryddle Manor.

No quería a nadie cerca cuando ocurriese la transformación de su hijo.

Pero nunca se imagino que sucedería de esa forma.

_ ¡Lucius!- chillo, aterrada cuando una vitrina estuvo a nada de caerle encima.

Y como siempre, su compañero estuvo justo a tiempo para salvarla, moviéndose a la velocidad del rayo para quitarla del peligro.

_ No pensé que fuese a ser tan potente- repuso el rubio, el orgullo y la satisfacción le irradiaban en oleadas.

_ ¿Estará bien?- inquirió Narcisa, temiendo por su único hijo y heredero.

_ Es un Malfoy. Y el más poderoso en generaciones. Estará bien- le aseguro Lucius, dando un beso en su frente.- No puedo decirte que no le dolerá, pero ciertamente no nos quiere allí.

En los pisos superiores, en la segunda habitación más grande de la mansión, Draco Malfoy se retorcía en la cama, invadido por un dolor ardiente, parecía que su cuerpo se calcinaría de un momento a otro. Completamente desnudo y con las sabanas de seda alejadas sintiéndose como papel de lija contra su piel delicada se arqueaba y retorcía en el enorme colchón.

Sonidos que normalmente no seria capaz de proferir escapaban de sus labios.

Solo quería que parase, pese a que toda su vida le advirtieron de lo que pasaría nada pudo prepararlo para esto, que todos los huesos en su cuerpo se rompiesen. Se rompían y volvían a reconstruir. Todo se sentía como lija contra su piel y estaba tan… _desesperado_.

No solo por el dolor, por supuesto que no. Algo importante le fue arrebatado y tenía que recuperarlo. ¿Así era como se sentían todos los Veela que no encontraban a su compañero? Si ese era el caso, entonces no se lo deseaba ni a su peor enemigo.

Incapaz de llamar por ayuda, y sabiendo que quizá nadie lo escucharía, Draco se acomodo en posición fetal, con la esperanza de amortiguar aunque fuese un poco el dolor.

…

La habitación estaba prácticamente a oscuras, tapiada y sin fuente natural de luz, no se podía decir si era de día o de noche, solo la luz de las velas y una destartalada lámpara de aceite iluminaban la habitación pulcra. Ni una mota de polvo se asentaba en las superficies y unas cuantas pilas de libros de aspecto inestable estaban apoyadas en la pared trasera. Una cama con dosel y sabanas de seda era el único mueble disponible en el lugar a excepción del armario y una mesa. El pedazo de pergamino llego hacia unos momentos y la hermosa lechuza lo contemplaba, solemne.

No había forma que se librase de esta. Aquello podría significar el fin de la existencia tranquila que llevaba hasta ahora.

Aquello le causaba sentimientos encontrados, quizá esa fuese su oportunidad para vengarse de todos aquellos que le hicieron daño… y… _quería_ conocerle, mas que nada en el mundo, uno de los anhelos que carcomían sus días interminables. Conocer al niño al que todo el mundo idolatraba, a Harry James Potter.

Aquel que podría ser su hijo.

Pero si se permitía hacerse ilusiones y estas se derrumbasen como castillos de arena.

No soportaría un segundo golpe. Ya no.

Para alguien que tenia su espíritu completamente destruido y aun recogía los pedazos, el golpe de gracia siempre acudía disfrazado de esperanza.

Despejando su mente de esos pensamientos inútiles, el hombre recogió su capa y la sacudió un poco antes de ponérsela, antes vivió en la opulencia y si lo viesen ahora, estaba seguro no podrían reconocerlo, no sabia si era por el glamour que mantenía desde hacia casi catorce años o por lo vacíos que estaban sus ojos. Lejos de descuidadas, sus ropas eran de buena calidad pero ahora tenia en mente la practicidad y no la elegancia.

La lechuza lo seguía con la mirada mientras se alistaba para partir, era clara su impaciencia y entre ambos se desarrollaba una silenciosa competencia de miradas.

Estaba claro que el animal lo seguiría a donde quiera que fuese, y para el eso estaba bien. Algo de compañía, aunque fuese una lechuza, no le caería nada mal.

…

Harry no sabía cuanto tiempo paso desde que su tío casi matase a Hedwig, pero su vida era miserable. Casi prefería que lo tratasen como lo hacían antes de que recibiese su carta de Hogwarts. Sus horas transcurrían, encerrado en el granero en medio de la penumbra observando como las partículas de polvo bailaban en el viento y la escasa luz del sol que se colaba en el lugar. Lo dejaban encerrado allí todo el día. Una jarra de agua tenía que durarle hasta la noche que era cuando Petunia llegaba con las sobras del día y le permitían asearse.

En todas las horas que pasaba solo allí, Harry analizaba los miles de detalles que antes escapaban a su atención, ya fuese porque estaba ocupado con la escuela o escapando de Voldemort.

Era obvio que ningún miembro de mentada Orden lo estaba vigilando porque se hubiese dando cuenta de que algo iba mal cuando Vernon disparo el rifle en la ventana de su habitación. No tenia forma de medir el tiempo pero algo le decía que no iría a ese Mundial. Ron no le había escrito y la fecha en que lo recogerían ya debía haber pasado.

Hermione no le escribió ni una nota desde que empezaron las vacaciones. Y en esta situación tampoco era que pudiese contactarla.

Al principio, Harry estaba furioso, pero pronto otra sensación fue la que lo invadió.

A medida que transcurría el tiempo, se encontraba más débil. Un deseo que no entendía de sentir la luz del sol, lo tenía al borde de la locura. Trastabillaba en el pequeño granero y mas de una vez se fue de bruces al suelo por la debilidad de sus miembros.

Y lejos de parar, esos arranques repentinos de dolor surgían de repente, siempre era al caer la noche o al despuntar el alba. Y Harry siempre lloraría hasta dormirse por el dolor.

Y así se encontraba, en posición fetal en medio del camastro en el que dormía. Sintiendo un frío atroz, siendo incapaz de encontrar su voz y sin esperanza a que alguien lo ayudase. No el miembro de la Orden del Fénix que debería estar montando guardia, menos Petunia que ese día olvido llevarle comida o agua.

Harry no sabia que lo hacia temblar mas, si los sollozos secos o los escalofríos. Poco a poco empezaba a sentir sueño, quería rendirse, parecía tentador dejarse arrastrar por la inconsciencia como tantas otras veces ¿Por qué esta debía ser distinta?

Pero así se sentía, como si en esa ocasión fuese a pasar algo muy malo si Harry se permitía deslizarse aunque fuese un poco.

La puerta chirrío ligeramente indicando la presencia de alguien más. Poco podía hacer el adolescente en cuanto al intruso, así fuese el mismísimo Voldemort. No haría diferencia.

Harry James Potter estaba muriendo, esa certeza lo invadió como un rayo y no se atrevió a dudarlo ni por un momento. Aun con su mente embotada la evidencia estaba en todos lados y lo veía a la cara sin parpadear.

Su agarre a la realidad se hacia débil con el pasar de los segundos. Y su cuerpo ya fuese por su debilidad o el frío que lo consumía, no podía moverse. Aun así le hubiese gustado saber la identidad de su visitante. Y le agradecía por no tener que morir solo. Quien quiera que fuese.

 _Lo siento, mama, papa, Sirius… pero ya no puedo más._

Y esa fue la noche en que Harry James Potter, murió.

 _ **¡Venga! ¿Qué les parece? ¿Cuántos adivinan quien es el invitado misterioso?**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos pronto!**_

 _ **CBD**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Hola! Gracias a todos los que dieron favs y empezaron a seguir la historia. Supongo que nadie adivino quien era nuestro hombre misterioso.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Den una ojeada al capítulo uno. (Es en serio)**_

 _ **Esto es yaoi. Si alguien es homofóbico o tiene problemas con estos temas es libre de cerrar.**_

* * *

Ahogando una maldición, Regulus Black se adentró en el diminuto recinto, contemplando en forma reverente la figura de quién sin duda alguna era su hijo.

La magia descontrolada hacía volar los pocos objetos que se encontraban allí. Los libros. Algunos dulces y las mantas raídas que ocupasen el camastro. Una cortina de cabello negro era lo que se distinguía en medio de la luz cegadora.

La transformación estaba teniendo lugar y la magia era tan poderosa que no le permitía acercarse. No podía hacer mucho fuera de contemplar al pelinegro retorcerse de dolor.

Pronto el resplandor comenzó a hacerse tenue. Hasta que desapareció en la piel pálida del adolescente.

Harry Potter estaba tendido en un camastro muy pequeño para él. Sus brazos y piernas colgaban por fuera del destartalado colchón. Su cabello negro y brillante muy parecido al de Regulus tapaba su rostro. Las ropas, grandes para su marco delicado colgaban de su figura como si fuesen una carpa.

Estaba tan inmóvil que parecía ser un cadáver. Y por un momento Regulus estuvo a punto de creerlo. Por ello no pudo describir con palabras el alivio que sintió al escuchar un gimoteo proveniente del pelinegro.

Se acercó con cuidado hasta que pudo apartar el cabello de ese rostro pálido y desmejorado. Unos ojos verdes brillantes, los más hermosos que vio en su vida, le devolvieron la mirada, algo empañados

 _¿Sirius_?- escucho la voz vacilante en su mente, y aquellos ojos parecían taladrarle con insistencia.

Reg se limitó a negar con la cabeza y abrazar al pelinegro contra su cuerpo, de ser posible no quería soltarlo nunca.

 _Siri, que bueno que estás aquí. No quería... Morir solo-_ repuso aquella voz, vacilante y algo apagada. El cuerpo de Harry aun inmóvil en sus brazos.

_ No vas a morir. ¡Yo no lo voy a permitir!- añadió Reg con vehemencia, reacomodando a su preciada carga para que descansase su cabeza en uno de sus brazos.

No podía dejar que aquello pasará. Después de todos estos años de creer mentiras y esconderse, descubrir parte de la verdad y recuperar a su hijo... ¿Sólo para que muriera en sus brazos? ¡De ninguna maldita manera!

Haciendo un corte limpio en su muñeca y dejando que la sangre cayese sobre Harry, sin tiempo para arrepentirse de su decisión o para considerar el impacto que tendría en el mundo mágico (y sin que le importará) Regulus recitó en voz baja, casi reverente:

 _Peto enim sanguis meu novis. Toujours Pur._

Y tan silenciosamente como si la tierra se los hubiese tragado. Desaparecieron dejando atrás Privet Drive.

...

Las alarmas se dispararon ruidosamente, y en el silencio de la noche parecía que taladraban a lo largo del Bosque Prohibido. Para las pocas personas que se encontraban en Hogwarts en ese momento era tan fuerte que no podían escuchar ni sus pensamientos. Pero para cierto director... Aquello era tan malo como si hubiesen anunciado el fin del mundo. Se esperaba cierta actividad desde Privet Drive porque se acercaba la fecha en que Harry sufriese la transformación. El mismo lo esperaba ansiosamente porque eso terminaría de afianzar la dependencia del chico hacía su persona. ¡Lo que no esperaba era que alguien apareciera y se lo llevará en sus narices!

Ya podía imaginarse los chillidos de Molly Weasley en su despacho. La mujer se tomó muy en serio su papel de "madre" del pelinegro. Lo que menos necesitaba era lidiar con ella. Y no podía abandonar Hogwarts justo ahora para ir a investigar. La puerta a su despacho se abrió dando pasó a una desvelada Minerva McGonagall con su cabello fuera de su habitual moño alto y expresión febril.

_ ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede Albus?! ¡Las alarmas!

_Convoca a la Orden inmediatamente Minerva, alguien se ha llevado a Harry- repuso Albus Dumbledore desde su silla de respaldo alto, toda una imagen de compostura en contraposición con su subdirectora. La mujer se apresuró a hacer lo que le pidieron sin rechistar. Y uno a uno los miembros de la Orden del Fénix hicieron acto de presencia en el despacho. Algunos de ellos con sus pijamas apenas cubiertas por las capas.

No quedaba tiempo para sopesar que convenía ocultar o compartir. Lo importante era localizar a su única arma en la guerra. Ya después se encargaría de la limpieza.

Como alguna vez lo hiciera con Grindelwald.

...

Severus Snape contemplaba con gesto crítico a su mejor amigo, mejor dicho estaba considerando si lo dejaba vivo o no. Y todo eso se mostraba en la frialdad de sus ojos oscuros al centrarse en el líder de los Malfoy.

_Debo decir que nunca me hiciste cuestionar tu inteligencia tanto como en este momento, Lucius- repuso el pelinegro, dando un trago a su bebida a ver si así conseguía controlar su furia.

_ Las pociones solo hubiesen entorpecido...- replicó Lucius

_Eso no es cierto y alguien como tu debería saberlo.-atajó Severus posando el vaso en la mesa con más fuerza de la necesaria. Narcisa se removió incómoda en su asiento, solo lo que la buena educación dictaba la hacía permanecer en ese estudio entre dos hombres que lanzaban dagas con la mirada el uno al otro.

_Lo que está hecho no puede cambiarse.- trato de conciliarlos- lo importante es que ahora estas aquí y puedes ayudar a que su recuperación sea rápida.

_Eso, querida Narcisa. Es lo sensato. Si me disculpan iré a ver a mi ahijado- repuso el pelinegro abandonando la sala en esa forma tan característica suya, su capa oscura revoloteando a su marcha.

El matrimonio permaneció en un silencio algo incómodo por un momento.

_ ¡Ni siquiera me dejo decir que fue idea de Draco y no mía!- se quejó Lucius al final.

Narcisa posó una mano en su hombro, conteniendo un suspiro.

_Ya sabes cómo es desde que _eso_ pasó- repuso ella, la compasión era evidente en su tono de voz- Severus ve a Draco como si fuese el hijo que nunca tuvo. Es lógico que se enfurezca si algo le hace daño.

El rubio no tenía como replicar a eso, por lo que dio un trago a su propio whisky sin pensar mucho en ello. Narcisa tenía razón y aquella era una batalla pérdida desde hacía casi quince años.

Él no estaba por la tarea de discutir con un Severus Snape más allá de la furia. No era un suicida.

Y que alguien tan capaz protegiese a su único hijo y heredero tan fehacientemente era algo para agradecer, aunque en momentos como estos no lo pareciese.

Y Narcisa pensaba lo mismo. Era de naturaleza tan sencilla que prefería permanecer al margen de las discusiones y eso estaba bien para Lucius, le ahorraba el trabajo de maldecir al olvido al bastardo que tocase un cabello a su esposa.

Un piso arriba en el pasillo principal de la mansión, Severus Snape se abría paso en la habitación de Draco Malfoy.

Estaba oscuro. Las cortinas cerradas y las lámparas apagadas. Era una visión inusual puesto que Draco era una persona muy activa.

Acercándose a la cama cuidando de no hacer ruido. Severus no estaba seguro a cómo proceder y jamás admitiría eso en voz alta. En el estado en que se encontraba Draco cualquier roce descuidado podría lastimarlo. Incluso hacer magia a su alrededor podría ser perjudicial.

Tales eran las consecuencias de tener una herencia de criatura magia. Y en el caso del rubio. Dos de las más poderosas.

Los elfos y las veelas.

Los elfos por parte de los Black y las veelas por parte Malfoy.

Eso hacía que la sangre de Draco fuese altamente cotizada y las ofertas de matrimonio de distintas familias no solo de Inglaterra sino de otros países empezasen a llegar.

Eso era algo que conseguía robarle el sueño a Severus. Si tan solo hubiese alguien más con sangre de los elfos...

Draco era tan valioso por ser el último descendiente. Al menos hasta donde su conocimiento llegaba. No importaba que su sangre estuviese mezclada, aunque eso en otros tiempos hubiese sido causa de rechazo, tanto con los elfos como con las veelas. La única opción para salvar a Draco de lo que obviamente sería una cacería de brujas era que su magia escogiera un compañero.

Allí se revelaba otro problema ¿Quién era tan fuerte como para eso?

Que las únicas opciones fuesen Potter y el Lord Oscuro no ayudaba con los problemas nocturnos de Severus.

El Niño Dorado de Gryffindor y Draco fueron enemigos desde que se vieron por primera vez. Y seguramente Potter tomaría venganza en Draco por todas las hostilidades pasadas aprovechándose de la absoluta devoción que las veelas desarrollaban a sus compañeros. Y por otro lado junto al Lord... Sería tratado como un objeto, denigrado a una mera marioneta y un medio para un fin. Una forma más de Voldemort para presumir su superioridad ante los demás. Cosas tan vanas como la felicidad y el bienestar de Draco no estarían en su lista de prioridades. Por no mencionar que Tom Marvolo Riddle estaba desequilibrado desde... Lo de los Potter.

Un sonido tenue de incomodidad lo saco de sus elucubraciones, Draco lo necesitaba ahora. No quedaba tiempo para perderlo en el pasado.

_Todo está bien. Ahora necesito que bebas esto por mí- repuso en su tono de voz tranquilizador, ese que reservaba sólo para él. Y pese a su somnolencia, Draco pareció reconocerle porque se bebió la poción sin ofrecer la menor resistencia.

...

Despertó lentamente, la falta de luz no se le hizo algo inusual... Hasta que su mente cobró más consciencia. En el cobertizo en el que los Dursley lo encerraban la luz del sol se colaba desde el amanecer. Ahora la oscuridad de este sitio le recordaba a su alacena. La misma donde paso once años antes de ir a Hogwarts. Fuera de eso no reconocía nada. Debería estar al borde de un ataque de pánico pero si era sincero, a Harry ya no le importaba nada.

Si iba a morir lo único que quería era que fuese rápido y de ser posible sin dolor.

La noche anterior mientras se retorcía en medio de otro ataque en el cobertizo le pareció ver a Sirius. ¿Cómo era posible?

Desde el comienzo de ese verano se hizo a la idea de haber sido abandonado con los Dursley hasta el comienzo del quinto año. Las cartas repetitivas de sus amigos. La falta de información. Que no le permitieran mantener una correspondencia como se debía con Sirius. Que los Weasley no lo llevasen al Mundial y nadie se molestase en explicarle el porqué. Se suponía que Dumbledore tenía personas vigilando la casa y si al menos se molestaban en hacer su trabajo... ¿Por qué nadie lo ayudó cuando su tío lo encerró en el cobertizo? ¿Dumbledore y la Orden sufrían de ceguera selectiva?

Si le preguntaban a Harry, ninguna protección que esas barreras pudiesen ofrecer valía los atropellos que debía soportar a manos de sus parientes. Y si de algo estaba seguro es que sus padres no hubiesen querido que las cosas se hiciesen de esta manera.

 _Bien Harry, ¡concéntrate! No estás en Privet Drive. ¿Dónde estás?_

Un rápido examen a la habitación no revelo nada sino que su habitante disfrutaba de estar sepultado entre libros y odiaba la luz del sol con pasión. ¿Un vampiro tal vez?

Lo que no se esperaba es que una puerta se abriese y una versión joven de Sirius Black entrase en la habitación. El hombre era apuesto de la forma en que Sirius lo era en sus años en Hogwarts. Debía estar en sus treintas. Su cabello era una cortina oscura y sedosa que enmarcaba un rostro con nada que envidiarle al de una estatua y los ojos grisáceos reflejo a los de su padrino. Al menos eso respondía una de sus preguntas. Era ese hombre a quién vio en el cobertizo y no a Sirius. Y al parecer el extraño no tuvo problema con las dichosas guardias de sangre, arreglándoselas no sólo para traspasarlas sino para llevárselo también. Quien quiera que fuese este hombre era alguien con el que más vale no jugar. Y a Harry no le gustaba la conclusión a la que estaba llegando.

_Trabajas para Voldemort.- repuso, tan tranquilo como si discutiesen el clima con una taza de té y un par de bizcochos. Moody hubiese estado orgulloso de su sangre fría.

Una gama de emociones pasó por el rostro del extraño. De la sorpresa a la furia y luego a la indignación.

_No tengo nada que ver con ese psicópata con ínfulas de grandeza-bufó el desconocido, Harry se encontró absortó en la elegancia tan natural de sus gestos que una vez más le recordó fieramente a Sirius, pese a que este ultimo tenía un aire de rudeza intrínseco como se las arreglaba para mantener la gracia en esas circunstancias, quizá nunca lo sabría. Las finas facciones del hombre en un gesto de completo desdén.

 _Bien, podría ser un acto para que confíe en él. Si ese es el caso entonces es un muy buen actor-_ pensó el pelinegro, incorporándose en la cama para dar una mejor ojeada al extraño. Ese parecido con Sirius no podía ser simple coincidencia. ¿Podría ser...?

_ ¿Regulus?- jadeo Harry, paralizado por la impresión. No era todos los días que el hermano muerto de tu padrino se aparecía.

_No soy un fantasma si es lo que estás pensando. Esto tampoco es un sueño. He estado escondiéndome por todos estos años. De Voldemort y sus psicópatas y de Dumbledore y su maldita Orden.- todo eso lo dijo con su elegancia característica y un deje de impaciencia apenas perceptible. Nada en su expresión traicionaba lo que pasaba por su mente.

Y Harry estaba teniendo serios problemas para procesar todo aquello. Según lo que tenía entendido, Regulus era un mortifago. Miembro de la primer generación que murió a los 17, si hubiese estado vivo más tiempo incluso hubiese llegado al círculo interno de Voldemort, y que ahora lo rechazase de forma tan fehaciente… parte de su confusión debió reflejarse en su rostro.

_ Hay muchas cosas que debo explicarte, ni yo mismo entiendo nada de lo que está pasando, pero es obvio que alguien te ha ocultado todo lo referente a ti, a tu herencia.

Harry lo contemplaba, con la cabeza ladeada e intentando buscarle sentido a todo aquello, la presencia de Regulus era el menor de los detalles al parecer.

_ Si te dijera que todo lo que conoces hasta ahora ha sido una mentira,  
¿Qué pensarías? Alguien tuvo que contarte alguna historia cuando recibiste tu carta de Hogwarts, después de todo, Harry Potter no podía ir a Hogwarts sin saber lo famoso que era, ¿o me equivoco?- repuso Regulus, sentándose en la butaca diagonal a la cama, con esa elegancia suya, que no parecía ensayada sino un acto tan natural como respirar.

_ Hagrid fue quien se encargó de todo- dijo Harry, no tenía nada que perder, si Regulus no le hizo daño mientras estuvo inconsciente y aun no se encontraba en las garras de Voldemort, podía considerarse afortunado. Y podía sacarle provecho a esta situación, el menor de los Black le estaba ofreciendo algo que hasta ahora le fue negado: _información._ Y por eso Harry estaba dispuesto a todo.- Las cartas no me llegaban al principio porque los Dursley se encargaron de que no pudiese leerlas. Me cambiaron de habitación, tapearon las puertas, Vernon durmió en la sala junto a la puerta para asegurarse que no pudiera recibir correo, y al final enloqueció y nos llevó a todos en un viaje sin rumbo por algunos días, recorríamos carreteras sin la menor idea de adonde conducían, pasamos una noche en algún hotel a las afueras de un pueblo y… consiguió una cabaña en medio del mar. Había comprado un rifle y llegamos allí en plena tormenta. Recuerdo que estaba bastante pagado de sí mismo, pensó que nadie podría alcanzarnos allí, y en ese entonces yo también lo creí. Hagrid llego, y fue la primera persona en toda mi vida que me trato como si valiese algo… como si fuese una _persona_ y no una cosa. Fue él quien me llevo por primera vez al callejón Diagon, y todo era tan nuevo para mí. Me dijo como murieron mis padres, que era famoso. Fue mucho para asimilar y aún tengo un mal rato con todo eso.

_ Bien, supongo que después muchos te dijeron lo parecido que eras a James Potter, y que tenías los ojos de tu madre, lo orgullosos que estaban de ti, y por supuesto lanzaron en tus hombros la responsabilidad de luchar contra el psicópata más peligroso después de Grindelwald. Bien, todo eso tiene una razón de ser. Y para que lo entiendas debo comenzar desde el principio. Cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts ya Voldemort se hizo un nombre entre las familias sangre puras, si bien era arrogante muchos compartían su punto de vista. Mis padres fueron unos de los muchos que cayeron a sus pies, y yo fui presionado a unirme a sus filas. Mi hermano mayor no era considerado apto por cosas que ya debes saber. Pese a lo que todos creían, la relación entre Sirius y yo era cercana. Bastante, solo que debíamos mantener las apariencias. Por nosotros y también por nuestros amigos. Yo también formaba parte de los Merodeadores, de hecho fue gracias a mí y a Severus que obtuvieron información sobre las mazmorras para su famoso mapa…

_ ¡Eso no es posible!- salto Harry, su expresión delataba la incredulidad que lo carcomía- ¡Sirius odia al profesor Snape! ¡Y Snape me _odia_ desde el primer día en que me vio!

_ Eso es lo que queríamos que todo el mundo creyera. De nuevo, teníamos que mantenernos en silencio. Éramos muy unidos pese a la rivalidad entre las casas. Fue cuando llegamos a quinto año que todo comenzó a ir cuesta abajo. Mis padres empezaron a presionarme para cumplir los deberes que tenía hacia ellos. Unirme a Voldemort era el principal. Sirius a esas alturas ya estaba viviendo en casa de los Potter. El y James eran muy cercanos. Toda la escuela creía que James estaba enamorado de Lily, pero eso era un viejo chiste entre ellos. Sirius y James eran más que amigos, si entiendes lo que quiero decir. Pero… las apariencias eran importantes, James también era sangre pura y único heredero Potter. Tendría que casarse algún día, y con una mujer. No tanto por el tema de la reproducción, dos hombres son capaces de procrear en el mundo mágico con la ayuda adecuada. Los matrimonios arreglados en las familias sangre pura son por cuestiones políticas y económicas y el matrimonio de dos hombres esta prohibido por razones políticas. Generalmente el esposo pasivo adopta el apellido del dominante y es por eso que los matrimonios entre dos hombres no son convenientes para las familias. A sus ojos es como perder al heredero. Lily pese a que no era una bruja sangre pura, era muy poderosa e inteligente y esas son cualidades cotizadas por las familias. Y los Potter nunca fueron prejuiciosos con la sangre. Si James no hubiese demostrado preferencia por alguna chica, lo hubiesen comprometido con alguna heredera de una familia asquerosamente rica. Es por eso que Lily le seguía el juego...

Harry escuchaba casi sin respirar. Todo aquello era un mundo de posibilidades nunca antes sopesadas por él. La historia jamás contada.

_Entonces ¿Quién...?- repuso Harry, si entendió bien lo que Regulus le decía, necesitaba esa respuesta.

_Ya se lo que quieres saber-interrumpió Regulus- En nuestro grupo las cosas fueron más o menos así. Lily y Severus eran los mejores amigos y tenían una relación de hermanos, aunque para nadie era un secreto que él estaba clavado de Lily. James y Sirius siempre fueron cercanos y eran una verdadera pesadilla en esos tiempos. Las cosas entre ellos no se pusieron románticas sino hasta el tercer año. Pero todo se fue al demonio cuando Sirius fue a vivir con los Potter. Se dieron cuenta que su relación era más fraternal que romántica. Y eso sumado a un par de malentendidos hizo que todo terminará antes de entrar al quinto año. Ese fue el comienzo del final para nuestro grupo. Cuando Sirius empezó a mostrar interés en Remus ese casi fue el fin de los Merodeadores. Por ese tiempo James y Sirius fueron unos verdaderos idiotas. Solían molestar a Severus por sobre todos los demás. Y cuando Severus y Lily rompieron solo se hizo mucho peor, ahora nada los retenía para dar rienda suelta. A mí me ignoraban. Por ese tiempo no entendía el porque, y los odiaba por molestar a Severus. Por eso, cuando James Potter empezó a centrar su atención en mí, comencé a actuar como el Heredero de los Black en toda la extensión de la palabra. Decir que era desagradable con él era subestimarlo. Por ello no podía entender su insistencia en acercarse a mí. Todo cambio en un partido de Quidditch en el que casi perdemos la vida. En esa época se jugaba sucio. Los árbitros se hacían la vista gorda e íbamos de maldiciones hasta lanzar a la gente de sus escobas. No importaba. Por eso, cuando James Potter cayó de su escoba para salvarme. No podía entenderlo fue un shock para mi y para todos los que estaban allí. Ese idiota dejo que una bludger lo lanzará de su escoba y le rompiera el brazo para que no me rompiera el cráneo. Claro, él no contaba con que los golpeadores de su equipo terminarían el trabajo. Terminamos los dos en la enfermería. Apenas recuperamos la consciencia, discutimos. Le dije que no quería su compasión y allí James me mostró su lado Slytherin, me dijo que lo quisiera o no le debía una. ¿Sabes lo que es una deuda de sangre?

Regulus no se sorprendió cuando Harry negó con la cabeza.

_ Es una deuda que se adquiere cuando un mago le debe a otro su vida, la de su familia, su honor o su magia. Y debía ser saldada a toda costa, sino sería una mancha en el honor de la casa Black. Por eso debía acceder a lo que él me pidiera. Cual sería mi sorpresa cuando James decidió que fuésemos a una cita. Pensé que perdió el juicio.

A esas alturas Harry lo contemplaba con los ojos amplios por la sorpresa. No entendía nada.

_ Hasta ese momento pensaba que solo era un chiste de mal gusto. Una broma que planearon los Merodeadores o una apuesta absurda. Pero no, iba muy en serio. Le dije que si pensaba seguir con esto. Que fuese discreto. A ninguno de los dos le convenía que aquello se filtrase. Yo, odiaba deberle algo a James, estaba convencido de odiarlo con toda el alma. Pero como todo Slytherin le vi el lado provechoso a esto. Le dije que si quería seguir viéndome tenían que dejar de molestar a Severus. El y todos sus amigos, que no lo tendría de otra manera. Pensé que era una buena forma de librarme de aquello porque no había forma de que accediera y si llegase a acceder... Bien, seria una forma de que dejaran de molestar a mi amigo. Cuando James accedió, diablos creo que tenia la sorpresa escrita en toda la cara. O al menos eso pienso por la forma en que se rió... Ese fue el comienzo de nuestra relación en secreto. Nadie podía saberlo. Gryffindor y Slytherin eran enemigos por regla natural. Claro cuando todo comenzó esa noche en las Tres Escobas no esperaba enamorarme de James.

_¿Cómo pudo sacarme de Privet Drive?- interrumpió Harry, necesitaba saber la respuesta a esa pregunta más que nada, una sospecha comenzaba a formarse en au cabeza y necesitaba confirmar si era o no verdad.

_Esas eran barreras basadas en sangre. Solo la sangre podía hacerlas flaquear o desactivarlas. Pero esas barreras estaban viciadas. Y no tenían efecto en alguien con sangre de criatura mágica en sus venas. Los Black tienen sangre de veela y los Potter, durante siglos se ha pensado que tienen sangre de altos elfos. En el momento en que tu transformación empezó a tomar lugar las barreras a tu alrededor se hicieron inservibles. Mi reclamo fue más fuerte que ellas.-explico Regulus.

_ ¿Su reclamo?- inquirió Harry, su corazón latiendo acelerado en medio de su pecho.

_El reclamo directo sobre mi heredero es mas fuerte que una barrera viciada con doble propósito - repuso Regulus, su mirada encontrándose directamente con la de Harry sin flaquear ni un momento.

A Harry le tomó un poco de tiempo procesar lo que había dicho... ¡¿Qué?!

_ Pero... ¡No es posible! ¡Todos dicen que mis ojos son iguales a los de mi madre! ¡A los de Lily! Entonces... ¡¿Cómo...?!

_ Yo tampoco lo creía posible. No hasta hoy. En nuestro último año James se alejó sin decir porque luego de que rechacé irme a vivir con él. Por aquel entonces ya tenía la Marca y no quería ponerlo en peligro, además tenía miedo, de que la descubriera y no quisiera saber más nada de mí. Decidí que por su seguridad era mejor no insistir en buscarlo. Y poco después de la graduación me enteré que se casó con Lily Evans y que los dos estaban escondidos porque Voldemort quería matarlos. No pensé más sobre ello. Fue luego de lo que pasó ese 31 de Octubre, quería matar a Voldemort por lo que hizo y a Dumbledore por no hacer suficiente. Fingir mi muerte fue sencillo. Y he pasado todos estos años. Planeando e investigando como derrotar a Voldemort y en el proceso he descubierto que Dumbledore no es mucho mejor que él, incluso puede que sea peor.

Harry aun estaba procesando esto, la posibilidad de que Lily Evans no estuviese relacionada con él en lo más mínimo. Pero...

_En tercer año, siempre que los dementores se acercaban podía oírla gritar- repuso Harry.

_ Estaría tan incrédulo como tú si no hubiese sido capaz de sacarte de esa casa con tanta facilidad solo recitando el reclamo de los Black. Y si no hubiese visto tu transformación. He estado analizando varias teorías y la mejor conclusión a la que pude llegar fue que James y Lily planearon todo esto, para protegerte. Después de todo eran buenos amigos. Lily te adoptó con magia de sangre. Eso podría explicar el color de tus ojos pero... Tus ojos siguen siendo verdes aun después de la transformación, si acaso un poco más claros y con algo de gris en ellos. Eso es definitivamente Black. Y ahora, tu cabello luce como el de Sirius a tu edad. Antes era como el de James...

_ Pero... ¿Quiénes son mis padres?- inquirió Harry, necesitando una respuesta a su pregunta.

Nada pudo preparar a Regulus para ese momento, en que ese nudo se formó en su garganta y le impedía soltar palabra... Pero tenía que hacerlo.

_Eres mi único hijo y heredero, eso te convierte en el heredero legitimo de la fortuna Black.- repuso Regulus, diciéndose a si mismo que su voz no sonaba tan quebrada.

Harry lo observaba sin decir palabra con esos hermosos ojos suyos amplios por la sorpresa, su boca se abría y cerraba como si quisiera decir algo pero no terminara de decidir que.

¿Heredero de la fortuna de los Black? Todo este tiempo estuvo siendo tratado peor que cualquier forma de vida infrahumana, teniendo dinero y propiedades suficientes para que sus bisnietos viviesen con soltura. Era extraño que su primer pensamiento fuese ese. Pero bueno, ¿Qué era normal en su vida?

Ahora, su nombre no podía seguir siendo Harry James Potter Evans… ¿Cómo se llamaba entonces?

_ Esto debe ser una experiencia reveladora para ti y lamento no haberla hecho más llevadera. Pero no tenía tiempo. Tu transformación tomo lugar la noche anterior y esas barreras en la casa seguramente alertarían a Dumbledore de un momento a otro. No podía dejarte allí, a estas alturas deben estarte buscando. Depende de ti lo que quieras hacer a partir de ahora, pese a que soy tu padre, acabas de enterarte y he estado ausente gran parte de tu vida, cosas horribles te han ocurrido por mi ausencia…

_ No es verdad- interrumpió Harry.

Regulus lo observaba, en espera a que elaborase.

_ Quien menos tiene la culpa de lo que me ha pasado, es usted- repuso Harry.- Si acaso, es la única persona que me ha hablado con honestidad y no espera algo de mí, hasta donde sé y espero no estar equivocado en mi asunción. No quiero seguir en la oscuridad, necesito saber todo lo posible, a quien me enfrento, que es lo que quieren de mí, que sea, y que implique.

_ Todo, voy a mostrarte todo lo que necesitas saber.- al prometerle esto, los ojos de Regulus tenían un brillo feroz.

_ Pero… ¿El tiempo?- inquirió Harry, no muy seguro de que es lo que quería hacer, pero de algo estaba seguro, no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar nada, todo el que le hizo daño alguna vez, la pagaría.

_ Eso no será un problema.- contestó Regulus, la convicción en su voz no dejaba dudas a su palabra. Y eso fue todo lo que necesito Harry para creerle... a su padre.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, muchas gracias a todos.**_

 _ **Disculpen la espera.**_

 _ **Gracias a setsuna-GW, altairHP y Alfy-Malfoy por sus reviews. ¡Amo el feedback!  
**_

 _ **A las 9 personas que la siguen.**_

 _ **Y a las 10 personas que lo pusieron en favoritos!**_

 _ **Hasta la proxima.**_

 _ **CBD**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡Hola a todos! Hay algo de confusión con respecto a las herencias mágicas de cada quien, y espero aclararlas un poco con estas notas, ya que fue una pregunta recurrente:**_

 _ **La familia Black está dividida en ramas, la principal y las accesorias. La principal es la de Regulus y Sirius, la accesoria es la de Narcisa, Bella y Andrómeda. En la rama secundaria la herencia mágica es la de las Veelas. En la principal es la de los elfos, pero no se manifiesta en todos los descendientes, quiere decir en una misma generación pueden nacer dos niños, uno puede ser un mago común y corriente, el otro un elfo. O puede que ninguno de los dos sea un elfo pero que sus hijos si lo sean. A pesar de esa distinción, hay una mezcla en la herencia mágica de los Black, cada hijo proveniente de esta familia puede ser un elfo o un veela, o ambos, al igual que existe la posibilidad de que ninguna de estas herencias se manifieste. Y por eso, el titulo de esta historia, esa es parte de la razón. La distinción la hago para demarcar en donde se origina la herencia.**_

 _ **La herencia mágica de los Malfoy es la de las Veelas también, pero ellos están relacionados a la realeza de las Veelas, eso quiere decir que su sangre es más fuerte que la de las demás familias. Esto hace que Draco sea un veela puro, además de un miembro de la familia real.**_

 _ **La herencia mágica de los Potter es la de los Elfos, para ser especifica los Altos Elfos, como esos que salen en el Señor de los Anillos. Y si, esto va por la dirección en la que fue la herencia de Draco, Harry es un elfo de sangre pura, si tomamos en cuenta su herencia Black y la herencia Potter. Es un candidato al trono de los Elfos, miembro de la familia real. Sin embargo también tiene sangre de veela, eso traerá unos cuantos problemas y he allí, el nombre de la historia.**_

 _ **No pregunten cómo se me ocurrió, son esas ideas raras que le vienen a uno cuando no puede dormir.**_

 _ **Gio, tu pregunta fue muy interesante pero me temo que no puedo compartir la respuesta. Pero eventualmente se responderá, de eso no tengas la menor duda.**_

 _ **P.D: Muchísimas gracias por la acogida que ha tenido esta historia, los favoritos y las alertas, sobre todo los reviews.**_

 _ **CBD**_

* * *

Pronto, Regulus y Harry descubrirían que no estaban equivocados en su asunción según las noticias que llegaban en las cartas tanto de Sirius como de Remus, la Orden del Fénix era un criadero de lechuzas.

Todos los miembros activos fueron derivados a la obligación de peinar el mundo mágico y el muggle, Harry descubrió cosas muy interesantes que estuvieron completamente ocultas en el pasado. Sirius se divertía bastante molestando a los que vivían en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, dejaba que Kreacher los llamara traidores a la sangre y otras cosas, siempre que no fuese en su presencia (tenía que mantener la fachada). Otra broma que le encantaba hacerles era dejar que el retrato de su "amada madre" les gritara cosas desagradables, teniendo en cuenta su naturaleza esas eran bromas sin importancia pero no podía permitirse más.

Remus por su parte llevaba una carga pesada. Daba reportes falsos a Dumbledore sobre los movimientos de los hombres lobo en Gran Bretaña, estaba obligado a llevar una doble vida con roles completamente opuestos. Mantenía un glamour muy complejo a todas horas cuando se encontraba en el mundo mágico, usaba ropas andrajosas adrede aparentando pobreza para pasar bajo el radar. Cuando se encontraba entre los suyos era una cosa muy distinta, para los hombres lobo Remus era un líder, jefe de una de las manadas de mayor tamaño al menos en esa parte de Europa. Permanecía oculta tanto de Dumbledore como de Voldemort. Y como lo hacía, pues se escapaba completamente a la comprensión del pelinegro.

En el tiempo en que Regulus y Harry vivieron juntos hablaron de muchas cosas. Mas que todo del pasado, los dos concordaban en que era necesario averiguar sobre lo que paso la noche en que Lily y James murieron.

El entrenamiento de Harry estaba comenzando con buen pie, Regulus estaba enseñándole a Harry sobre la herencia mágica, tanto de los Black como la de los Potter. El alivio al saber sobre lo que antes le era ocultado y ser tomado en cuenta se traducía en el creciente respeto que empezaba a sentir por Regulus, uno basado en el agradecimiento.

Para Regulus esta sed de conocimiento que tenia Harry provocaba reacciones diversas. Una era el orgullo de que su hijo fuese tan capaz, y la otra era una furia alimentada por la indignación. Al perderse 14 años de la vida de Harry por culpa de… ¡todos! ¡Todos esos malditos psicópatas sedientos de poder! Regulus no se consideraba una persona vengativa, eso se lo dejaba a Sirius, pero ahora… era momento de recordarles a todos, a Dumbledore, Voldemort, Fudge y a tantos otros… lo que pasaba cuando hacías molestar a un Black. Toda esa maldita comunidad ignorante se quemaría desde sus cimientos y Regulus bailaría en sus cenizas.

Harry era un chico curioso e inteligente que aprendía muy rápido. Eso fue lo que finalmente lo decidió.

_Harry- llamo Regulus desde su estudio.

_ ¿Si?- repuso el chico desde la entrada del estudio.

_ Ten- repuso dándole un cuaderno empastado en cuero de buena calidad.

_ Mi diario, en él están todas las notas que tome cuando estuve en Hogwarts, puede que conteste algunas de tus preguntas.- dijo Regulus.

_ ¡Gracias!- Harry tenía una sonrisa reluciente al aceptar el cuaderno que ahora observaba con reverencia, amaba leer y este objeto contribuiría con mucho, como conocer mejor a quien sin duda alguna era su padre.- Voy a cuidarlo muy bien- aseguro.

_ Estoy seguro de que será así- dijo Regulus, percatándose del atuendo de Harry.- Tenemos que ocuparnos de tu guardarropa antes de que se acaben las vacaciones, eso y averiguar si James pudo dejarte una herencia y quien la tiene.

_ La ropa no es tan importante…- comenzó a decir Harry.

_ ¡Tonterías! Ningún hijo mío va a vestirse así.- dijo Regulus con desdén, haciendo referencia a las ropas viejas de Dudley que eran todo lo que Harry poseía- Ya has tenido que usar esas cosas más tiempo del necesario, y si hubiese sido por mi eso jamás habría pasado. ¡Demonios! Realmente quiero hacerle una visita a esos malditos muggles para mostrarles un poco de la buena hospitalidad que solo podemos dar los Black.

_ No es necesario molestarse por ellos- se apresuro a decir Harry, sin querer que su padre fuese enviado a Azkaban cuando apenas lo estaba recuperando.

_ Para mí lo es- aseguro Regulus, cuidándose de no levantar el tono de su voz. Harry ya había sido maltratado lo suficiente y la solución no era perder la paciencia.- Eres mi único hijo, uno que tuve con la persona que amo y me he perdido toda tu vida, ni siquiera puedo pensar en cómo compensar todo ese tiempo que no estuve allí para ti, y nada de lo que haga jamás será suficiente, al menos no para mí. Tiene sentido que quiera vengarme de todos los que te han hecho daño.

_ Yo no…

_ No lo digas Harry- dijo Regulus, posando un dedo en sus labios antes de que pudiese terminar.- No creo poder controlar mi temperamento si dices que no es necesario o que no es tan importante. Eso ibas a decir, ¿verdad?

_ Yo no estoy interesado en vengarme- repuso Harry, sin encontrar la mirada de su padre.

Regulus luchaba por contener la risa ante esa declaración, si, su hijo era el vivo retrato de James pero no heredo nada de su malicia.

_ No sé de donde sacas esa naturaleza tan compasiva, ciertamente no es de mi lado de la familia, con todo ese asunto de que nos gusta decorar la casa con cabezas de elfos domésticos y la famosa demencia Black, no creo que sea posible. Y James no era precisamente conocido por ser un alma altruista.

_ No es eso- contesto Harry considerando sus palabras- Nadie me ha molestado al punto de que quiera vengarme, hasta ahora solo me conformaría con irme y no volver. Pero después de esto ya no estoy tan seguro.

_ Eso es razonable- dijo Regulus dejando a un lado su trabajo para prestarle atención a su hijo.- después de todo lo que hemos descubierto y lo que falta por aclarar, no podría ser de otra manera.

_ ¡Ah sí!- repuso Harry, recién acordándose de su motivo para estar en la puerta del estudio- El almuerzo está listo.

_ Te he dicho que no es necesario, Harry. Tenemos elfos…- comenzó a decir Regulus.

_ Cuando vivía con los Dursley lo hacía por obligación, aquí lo hago porque me gusta. Que nadie me lo ordene solo lo hace más extraordinario.- dijo Harry.

Sin decir nada mas, Regulus siguió a su hijo a la mesa, tenía mucho por hacer. Harry era una persona maravillosa y el mundo ya lo había lastimado demasiado. El mundo mágico ni siquiera sabría que lo golpeo cuando Regulus terminase con él.

…

Draco recobraba la consciencia a un paso lento, ora su vista se fijaba en el tapiz de la habitación, en los reflejos que creaban las luces en la pared. Su mente embotada por el dolor que aun no pasaba… recordaba pocas cosas sobre la transformación, muchas personas pasaron por la habitación, algunas veces podía distinguirlos pero en su mayoría solo podía ver sombras borrosas. Con todo ese tiempo libre el rubio no podía evitar que su mente divagara, todos los pensamientos que usualmente mantenía en lo profundo de su mente donde no pudiesen molestarlo, estaban ahora en primer plano. Todas las idioteces que hiciera alguna vez, regresaban a morderle después de un tiempo. Draco solo quería que esto se terminara, quizá rechazar la ayuda de las pociones para el dolor no fue una muy buena idea. Se incorporo en la cama a duras penas controlando su cuerpo exhausto… tenía que saber, el resto de su vida dependía de ello.

_ Que conveniente que decidas unirte al mundo después de unas horas, Draco. El proceso tomo más tiempo del necesario, por fortuna llegue justo a tiempo para administrar las pociones necesarias y aminorar el golpe a tu núcleo. Y ya que la ansiedad debe haberte hecho temporalmente sordo, ten- un espejo apareció ante el rubio que lo tomo sin más dilaciones para estudiar su nueva apariencia en el espejo.

Sus ojos seguían siendo grises, su piel brillaba, pero su cabello…

_ ¡Es un absoluto desastre!- gimió el rubio, haciendo a un lado su cabello para examinar sus orejas rogándole a todas las deidades conocidas que no fuesen puntiagudas. Y el alivio al constatar que seguían iguales, fue mayúsculo. Ahora solo tenía que preocuparse por su cabello, que era largo hasta los hombros, ondulado y su hermoso rubio platinado tenia matices de rubio un poco más oscuro.

_ Si vas a armar un completo drama por tu cabello, deje poción alisadora en el peinador- repuso Severus con desinterés desde su posición. Era como si pudiese leer los pensamientos del rubio y por supuesto después de conocerlo durante años, podría decirse que era un reclamo legítimo.

_ ¡¿Poción alisadora?!- chillo Draco- ¡¿Cómo Granger y Potter?!- eso ultimo lo dijo el chico con un tono cargado de la más profunda indignación.

_ Me rehusó a escuchar tus gimoteos por lo que llamas un "absoluto desastre" lo mejor que puedes hacer es tomar acción en lugar de quejarte- todo eso, Severus lo dijo de espaldas al rubio por lo que Draco no pudo ver la mueca burlona de su mentor. El infame Severus Snape también era capaz de usar esa expresión de vez en cuando. Aunque la mayoría de las veces solo se permitía ese lujo en presencia de sus amigos más cercanos.

Draco solo tenía ojos para "esa atrocidad que tenia por cabello" por lo que Severus era libre de estudiar a su carga sin ser cuestionado por ello, estaba consumido por la preocupación, Draco estaba relacionado con la familia real Veela y si eso no fuese poco, su sangre era pura. Muchos se le lanzarían cómo lobos hambrientos por ello, Severus temía por lo que pudiese pasar. Llegaba al grado en que no podía dormir por las noches. La situación era tan seria que dudaba que incluso la posición de Draco como el único heredero Malfoy lo protegiese. En su situación de doble espía, tenía noticias frescas tanto del lado de la "luz" como de los movimientos de la oscuridad. Sabía que Lord Voldemort no quería herederos, de hecho, aparte de algún amante ocasional no mantenía contacto con otro ser vivo si no era para torturar o asesinar, cuidándose de no dejar… ehm… cabos sueltos. Y con respecto a Dumbledore; Severus se esperaba cosas peores del anciano que de Voldemort. No era precisamente un secreto que el Lord Oscuro era un ser inestable sin traza de salud mental y por ende solo se enfocaba en tareas que estuviesen relacionadas con destruir o dominar cosas, no mucho en prolongar su linaje. Por el futuro de Draco, por su bienestar, Severus mas que nunca debía mantenerse atento. En cualquier momento alguien haría claras sus intensiones.

Y si tenía que matar para proteger una de las pocas cosas que valoraba, que así fuera.

Nadie le iba a poner una mano encima a Draco Malfoy si Severus Snape tenía algo que decir al respecto.

…

¡Eran una cuerda de incompetentes! Eso pensaba Albus Dumbledore mientras paseaba su despacho pensando que debería hacer para recuperar el control de la situación y su carta maestra. Pese a que tenía a todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix peinando toda Europa, no había rastros del maldito mocoso por ningún lado. ¿A dónde pudo haber ido un adolescente? Y más aun ¡¿Cómo no podían localizarlo magos plenamente entrenados?!

Entre Sirius, Remus y Molly iban a volverlo loco.

Sirius y Remus querían salir a buscar a Potter por todo el lugar, preocupados por su "cachorro" no dejaban de hacer alboroto. Si venía a lo peor, podía deshacerse fácilmente de Black, era el hombre lobo quien sería otra historia. Después de todo Black era buscado por el Ministerio y con Peter junto a Voldemort no había posibilidades de que el heredero Black fuese liberado de un pasaje a Azkaban, sino es que decidían darle el Beso apenas lo avistasen. Pero Remus… de esos dos, Remus podía darle problemas, el lobo estaba ocultando algo y tenía que averiguar qué. Sus piezas estaban desarrollando rebeldía. Después de tanto tiempo teniendo el control de sus cuerdas, no estaba dispuesto a liberar sus marionetas, primero a encontrar a Potter, y cuando lo hiciese…

Luego, podía encargarse de Lupin y lo que sea que estuviese ocultando. Solo debía decidir a quién sacaría primero de la ecuación, si a Black o Lupin, y sin esos dos, ya nadie estaría en su camino para hacer lo que quisiese con Potter.

¡Como lo disfrutaría!

Tan distraído estaba con todo ello, que no se dio cuenta del estante en la esquina de la oficina, ese que era la entrada a un pasadizo oculto, uno que no se molestaba en abrir desde hace mucho tiempo, quizá por eso no pensaba que lo que se ocultaba tras esa polvorienta estantería no representaba amenaza alguna.

Pues bien, la mejor venganza se sirve en un plato frio.

…

El retrato de Walburga Black estaba de nuevo con las cortinas a un lado. Cosa que no ayudaba a caldear los ánimos en la Orden. Sin importar lo que intentasen nadie podía cerrar las malditas cortinas a excepción del único habitante de la casa con sangre Black, por ello cuando Sirius se perdía a quien sabia demonios donde. Estaban condenados a escuchar a la vieja arpía llamarles traidores a la sangre, ese entre otros insultos creativos.

_ ¡Diablos! ¿No podemos simplemente quitarla?- mascullo Ron, cubriendo sus oídos.

_ ¡No, Ronald! ¡Ni siquiera Dumbledore pudo hacerlo!- reprendió Hermione, con irritación.

Fred y George de alguna forma escaparon la vigilancia de halcón que mantenía su madre, y estaban haciendo experimentos en su habitación. Ginny no tuvo tanta suerte y estaba atrapada con ellos en la cocina, no que hiciera mucha diferencia, en las últimas semanas Ginny solo hablaba cuando era necesario, ateniéndose a monosílabos la mayor parte del tiempo, ¿La razón? Que decidieran dejar a Potter con sus familiares todo el verano. Fue algo que Dumbledore pensó era necesario para afianzar control sobre el pelinegro. Tenerlos a él y a Sirius bajo el mismo techo podría resultar contra producente, nadie quería discutir sobre la decisión, la verdad es que Dumbledore lo controlaba todo. No importaba que quisieran hacer. Y no es que quisieran hacer mucho para resistirlo.

El anciano mago llevaba el control en la vida de Harry Potter, no importaba que no fuesen familia o que no tuviese custodia, fue así desde siempre. En su momento Hermione cuestiono el porqué de todo eso, es decir, técnicamente los tutores legales de Harry vendrían a ser los Dursley, si acaso Sirius, los primeros dejaron más que claro su desagrado a la magia y su negativa a que Harry acudiese a Hogwarts. Entonces… ¿Por qué? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo es que Harry estaba asistiendo a Hogwarts? Todas esas dudas la asaltaron en su segundo año, ya que Harry no podía contestar esas preguntas, Hermione decidió ir con McGonagall… cual no sería su sorpresa al acabar en el despacho del Director.

 **Flash Back**

 _Una Hermione de 12 años contemplaba la oficina a su alrededor con ojos curiosos, bebiendo cada detalle que la componía. Desde los retratos en las paredes hasta los instrumentos que giraban, echaban humo y emitían sonidos desde sus estanterías. Pese a la aprehensión por haber sido citada por el Director, su naturaleza curiosa no se dejaba aplacar._ _ **" ¡Ah, Señorita Granger!**_ _\- saludo el Profesor Dumbledore, emergiendo de lo que al parecer era una entrada secreta, oculta detrás de una estantería-_ _ **¡No la esperaba tan temprano! Pero en fin, Minerva, esa es la profesora McGonagall, comento que usted tenía un par de preguntas".**_ _No le paso desapercibido a Hermione como la estudiaba con esos ojos azules tan penetrantes. Cualquier cosa que dijese en esa oficina podía afectar su futuro permanentemente._ _ **"Señor… yo solo tenía curiosidad ¿sabe? Por si Harry tenia familia en el mundo mágico, ya que las cosas con sus tíos al parecer no van nada bien".**_ _Fue cuidadosa con cada palabra, y para su alivio, aquellos ojos azules parecieron suavizarse._ _ **"Ah, sí. La actitud de los Dursley es… desafortunada, por decirlo de una forma amable. Harry fue anotado para asistir a Hogwarts desde su nacimiento, un encargo de James y Lily, lo cierto es que pese a que los Dursley son familiares del Sr Potter, no son lo equivalente a tutores legales en el mundo mágico-**_ _ante esto ella quiso interrumpir, pero el hombre añadió-_ _ **Tengo la autorización para actuar como tutor interino del Sr Potter, una que fue dada por su verdadero tutor, quien ha solicitado que su identidad permanezca oculta, por razones que no quiso compartir".**_ _Hermione contemplaba al hombre sin saber que sacar de sus palabras, pese a que algo no terminaba de encajarle con toda la historia no podía encontrar una falla en las defensas del hombre._ _ **"Fue traído a mi atención que usted es una estudiante sobresaliente Srta. Granger, la mejor de su año. Madame Pince ha atestiguado que pasa usted mucho tiempo en la Biblioteca ¿Le gustaría un acceso ilimitado a la Sección Prohibida?".**_ _Hermione no pudo evitar interesarse ante la oferta, era demasiado tentador ¡Todo ese conocimiento al alcance de su mano! Pero por supuesto… tenía que haber un precio._ _ **"No tendría problema en extenderle una tarjeta de acceso ilimitado siempre que no tenga problemas en mantenerme informado sobre las actividades del Sr Potter, siendo tan inteligente estoy seguro podrá encontrar la forma de hacerlo sin levantar sospechas. Y… apreciaría que en un futuro no cuestione mis decisiones con respecto al Sr Potter. Todo lo que hago es por el bien común, no lo olvide Srta. Granger".**_

 **Fin Flash Back.**

Al principio, Hermione se sentía culpable por hacer lo que hacía. Pero luego de lo que paso el año anterior lo que le quedaba de duda con respecto a esto, se desvaneció. Y con ello descubrió que no era la única persona con la tarea de vigilar a Potter atentamente y reportar a Dumbledore. Los Weasley, una squib que vivía en Privet Drive y quien sabría cuantos más. Todo este tiempo Dumbledore creó una solida red de información alrededor de Potter. Por alguna razón le recordaba a Hermione, una tela de araña llena de sangre.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola, se que les había dicho a todos que actualizaría en dos semanas,_ _ **"si todo salía de acuerdo a lo planeado"**_ _sobra decir que no fue así. Cuando digo que voy a dedicarme a escribir o voy a regularizar mis actualizaciones siempre ocurre algo que echa por tierra mis planes, es como si estuviese bajo una maldición o algo por el estilo. Es frustrante._

 _Desde la semana del 05 de septiembre mi vida ha sido una sinfonía del caos y esto no va a arreglarse pronto. Todo lo contrario._

 _Lo bueno es que tengo muchas ideas, lo malo es que no tengo el tiempo para escribirlas como me gustaría, pero bueno. ¡Mejor eso a un bloqueo!_

 _En este capítulo espero revelar algunas de las preguntas que he leído en los reviews, (llevo nota de ellas) solo dejo unas cuantas piezas sueltas del rompecabezas._

* * *

Era una mazmorra fría, solitaria y oscura.

Lo ideal para esa clase de lugares y en especial para mantener a los cautivos con una baja moral, pero en apariencia el lugar podía ser considerado inofensivo en comparación a los sortilegios que estaban activos desde su creación y esperaban en medio de la oscuridad la llegada de una víctima incauta que pusiera en marcha sus siniestros mecanismos.

De la peor clase. Este lugar podía llevarse por cuernos la visión del infierno que los muggles veían en la obra de Dante Alighieri. Un lugar abominable en el que nadie se merecía estar. Cada uno de los cautivos se creía solo en su miseria. Por ello, aunque se encontraban todos juntos en esa única habitación, para ellos era como encontrarse solos y abandonados en el más profundo abismo. ¿Por qué era tan abominable? Podía sacar de la mente de cada cautivo su temor más profundo, ese que se encontraba engranado en su subconsciente y hacerlo una realidad tangible para la persona, atrapándola en su propia mente.

Y por si fuese poco, cada uno de los tristes compañeros de viaje que estaba en ese lugar, no podía enfermar o morir, menos envejecer. Quedaban congelados tal cual estaban cuando fueron arrojados allí, el único transcurso del tiempo era en sus mentes.

Era una habitación en forma circular. En el centro se encontraba una silla de roca en la que estaba sentado un joven. Su cabello era hermoso, una cascada de cabello rubio y ondulado que enmarcaba su rostro dándole un aire angelical y etéreo. Sus ojos azules eran de un color impactante pero estaban perdidos en algo que era invisible. Vidriosos inclusive. Su piel tenía un ligero tinte azulado, posiblemente porque en el lugar hacia mucho frio y sus ropas no eran las adecuadas para esa clase de clima. Era una ropa tradicional casi podía decirse que de los 1800, su camisa blanca estaba arremangada. El símbolo de las Reliquias de la Muerte estaba granado en su piel como una especie de marca. En su muñeca izquierda

Esa posición en el centro de la habitación y sentado en un trono de piedra, parecía ser una de honor, al menos en la mente bizarra de quien armase todo este macabro espectáculo. Sin embargo, posición de honor o no, el rubio se encontraba atado a la silla con cadenas y grilletes tal como los demás ocupantes del lugar.

Encadenados por las manos y tobillos a las paredes de piedra desgastada y grisácea.

Esperando ser encontrados, recordados mas no olvidados, por un mundo que los creía muertos.

…

Las clases de Harry avanzaban magníficamente, desde etiqueta hasta historia y costumbres del mundo mágico, ya nadie podría aprovecharse de la ignorancia del pelinegro para ponerlo en situaciones difíciles. Pese a todo el esfuerzo invertido, Harry aun era un asiduo visitante de las cocinas, para frustración de Flectcher (el elfo domestico) y la de Regulus, aunque este último no negaría las habilidades de Harry elaborando postres memorables. Fue decisión mutua celebrar el cumpleaños de Harry esa noche pues era la única oportunidad en la que Sirius y Remus podían escapar el escrutinio en Grimmauld Place para celebrarlo todos juntos. Decir que Harry estaba ansioso era poco, pese a las protestas de Flectcher el pelinegro se encontraba en la cocina desde hace un par de horas ayudando con los preparativos e insistió en preparar su propio pastel.

Eso sin importar que Regulus trato de disuadirlo en diversas ocasiones, pero se encontraba desarmado ante Harry. ¡Realmente! ¡No podía negarle nada! Menos cuando se lo pedía utilizando esa mirada tan expresiva. Realmente si nada más pudo con Regulus Black, su único hijo y heredero sí que podría.

Flectcher se apresuraba a hacer todo lo que pudiese antes de que Harry interviniera, mientras Regulus lo observaba todo desde su asiento en el mostrador de la cocina, con su habitual colección de documentos a su alrededor y el ejemplar de _El Profeta_ entre manos.

Su taza de café a una distancia segura de los documentos, de vez en cuando robaba miradas al caos organizado de la cocina.

Fue en ese preciso momento que la paz fue interrumpida, un paquete apareció de la nada en la mesa del comedor. Regulus salto de su silla con la varita preparada ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Se suponía que la casa estaba completamente oculta!

El paquete no tenía maldiciones, y un sello en la parte superior mostraba que provenía de Gringotts. Harry observaba todo con curiosidad, durante todo el tiempo en que se encontró en ese lugar, ninguna carta o paquete pudo pasar las guardias de la casa. Todo lo que tenían era conseguido por Flectcher. Por ello, decir que quería saber sobre el misterioso paquete, era subestimarlo. Harry ya estuviese abriéndolo de no ser porque Regulus se encontraba en un examen minucioso del mismo.

Cuando Regulus pareció conformarse con su examen, empezó a abrir el paquete con cuidado descubrió una caja de cartón sellada con cinta plástica. Para Harry esos eran ítems comunes. Como el encargado de hacer todas las labores en casa de los Dursley… había muy poco con lo que no estaba familiarizado.

_ ¿Puedo?- inquirió Harry desde su lugar, dejando a un lado la mezcla del pastel.

Pese a que ya realizo todos los análisis que conocía para detectar peligro en un objeto, Regulus no estaba ansioso porque Harry pusiese sus manos en aquel objeto extraño, pero sin tener buena razón para negarse, se hizo a un lado observando a Harry como un halcón.

Sin perder el tiempo, Harry le pidió a Flectcher una navaja, se deshizo de la cinta plástica que sellaba la caja y la abrió, revelando una caja de madera ornamentada, varios sobres y lo que parecían ser dos cartas en la parte superior de los mismos.

_ Es la letra de James- dijo Regulus en un tono de voz que Harry nunca le escucho antes, acercándose a remover uno de los sobres, con un cuidado que rayaba en la reverencia.

Harry pudo darle un vistazo, era una letra algo caótica y le recordaba un poco a la suya, al menos en la forma en que estaban escritas las mayúsculas.

La carta no iba dirigida a Regulus y tampoco a Harry. Decía:

Para Enric Orión Black Potter

Regulus no daba señales de abrir la carta y Harry, presintiendo que esto era un momento crucial, decidió abrirla y leerla en voz alta.

 _Enric_

 _Si estás leyendo esto, quiere decir que lo peor ha pasado. Lamento no haber sido capaz de cuidar de ti durante todos estos años, ¡no tienes idea de cuánto lo siento! He arreglado que esta carta y lo que la acompaña llegase a tus manos apenas tuvieses la capacidad para entender lo que en realidad paso, para comprender tu herencia._

 _Tengo demasiadas cosas que decirte y me temo que una carta no será suficiente para ello. En el paquete que llego con esta carta esta todo lo necesario para que conozcas la verdad. Hay algo urgente que no puede esperar a que revises los documentos, Lily Evans no es tu madre pese a lo que todo el mundo pudo haberte dicho hasta este momento. Ella es tu madrina. Y una muy buena amiga. Y tu verdadero nombre no es Harry James Potter Evans como ya debes imaginarlo. Eres un Black, y de momento el único heredero a la fortuna, a no ser que en estos años Padfoot (ese es tu padrino, Sirius Black) haya tenido un hijo. Eres el único hijo de Regulus Black, segundo hijo de la familia Black de Grimmauld Place. Tu nombre completo es: Enric Orion Black Potter._

 _Tu segundo nombre: "Orion" es el de tu abuelo, a su vez es el nombre de una estrella._

 _Es una tradición de la familia Black el que cada descendiente nacido en la misma sea nombrado por una estrella, independientemente de cuál sea la historia entre nosotros, decidí que cumpliría esta tradición. Pese a que naciste sin que Regulus y yo estuviésemos casados, tienes plenos derechos de herencia y tu sangre es tan pura como la de cualquier otra de las antiguas familias. Incluso me atrevería a decir que es más pura que la de muchos. Eres alguien muy especial y por eso, muchos buscaran utilizarte para su beneficio mientras que otros querrán hacerte daño. En ti se reúne la sangre de dos criaturas mágicas muy poderosas: los elfos y las veelas. Está por verse cual de las dos firmas genéticas se manifestara al momento de tu transformación con preferencia a la otra, o en el raro caso en que las dos se manifestasen, eso solo te haría aun más especial. Estas relacionado a la realeza de los altos elfos, esto es algo que debes mantener en secreto a toda costa. ¡Sin importar que!_

 _Enric, no debes confiar en nadie, NADIE._

 _Prongs._

 _P.D: Dirigido a la rama principal de Gringotts en el callejón Diagon, al goblin encargado de supervisar las bóvedas de la antigua casa Gryffindor, de la casa Peverell, de la casa Potter. En caso de no ser encontrado, a ser entregado a Ragnok, el goblin líder de esta rama._

 _A ser entregado al único hijo, gestado por James Potter, ultimo Lord Potter. El paquete y la carta están malditas, cualquier persona que intente abrirlos que no sea un goblin, o uno de los posibles remitentes de esta carta, sufrirá una muerte dolorosa._

 _Bajo ninguna circunstancia debe caer este paquete o cualquier ítem aquí contenido, en manos de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, a quien acuso con toda propiedad de mi muerte y la de Lily Evans._

Harry ¿o sería mejor decir Enric? Contemplaba la carta como si las respuestas del universo se encontrasen contenidas en ella, pero a la vez no podía leer ni una línea. ¿Qué…?

Alargo la carta a Regulus, aun en un estado que solo podía ser entendido como aturdimiento, su mente no acababa de procesar todo aquello. La parte de que era un Black ya la sabia, pero de alguna forma luego de leer su verdadero nombre en el pergamino, todo se hizo "real".

Antes era como una especie de ilusión a la que Harry estaba feliz de estarse aferrando aunque en el fondo temía que llegase el momento en que despertase para encontrarse con que todo fue una especie de sueño, muy hermoso pero nada real.

Pero, todo era cierto.

Regulus era su padre y Albus Dumbledore había asesinado a James Potter, su otro padre o tuvo algo que ver con su muerte, si la carta escrita por el propio James era suficiente para tener como evidencia.

Si esto no era un rudo despertar entonces no sabía lo que era.

Cuando dedico una mirada a Regulus, la expresión del hombre no revelaba gran cosa. Pero sus ojos… sus ojos semejaban una tormenta. Eran crueles y fríos. Una promesa podía leerse en ellos.

Padre e hijo se dispusieron a revisar el paquete con todo lo que contenía. Una gran cantidad de documentos, entre ellos estaban todo lo que Harry pudiese pensar, los documentos personales de Lily Evans y James Potter. Desde bóvedas en Gringotts hasta documentos de identidad, tanto del mundo mágico como del muggle. Le sorprendió que gran parte de la fortuna Potter fue oculta en varios bancos del mundo muggle, todos ellos de máxima seguridad.

Las llaves de las bóvedas se encontraban todas en el sobre, cada una con una etiqueta para indicar a que bóveda pertenecía.

De los Gryffindor, Peverell, Potter. En una caja de madera se encontraba una colección de botellas que Harry reconoció como viales para poción, pero estaban llenas con un líquido espeso de color plateado que nunca vio antes. La pregunta debió estar escrita en su cara porque Regulus tomo una de las botellas para examinarla de cerca.

_ Son recuerdos, cada vial tiene escrita una fecha y están dispuestos en orden. Aquí deben encontrarse momentos cruciales que deben servir como prueba para los alegatos de James. Con esto y los documentos que están en la caja, sin mencionar todo lo que has pasado estos años, podemos acabar de una vez por todas con Albus Dumbledore.

Harry o mejor dicho, Enric (le costaría acostumbrarse a todo este asunto) apenas y escuchaba la voz de Regulus, todo a su alrededor pareció perder importancia. Todo menos el tumulto en su mente, era como si le hubiesen sacado la alfombra debajo de los pies, como si su mundo hubiese girado en 360°. De todo lo que ha pasado a lo largo de estos años… de "su vida" ¿Qué tanto fue manipulado? ¿Hasta qué punto todo aquello fue moldeado por Albus Dumbledore a su conveniencia? ¿Quiénes eran sus amigos? ¿Acaso Voldemort era tan siniestro como todos creían?

A lo largo de todos estos años, los maltratos y el hambre que paso a manos de los Dursley, la indiferencia de los vecinos hacia todo el asunto… ¿Cuánto de eso era culpa de Dumbledore? Y los Weasley….

¡Merlín! ¡Vaya situación tan despreciable!

Tal como decía la carta, no podía confiar en nadie. En nadie a excepción de… Regulus.

Tenía que calmarse antes de cometer alguna estupidez, hasta ahora de todas las figuras en su vida, Regulus era el único que le conto todo lo que debía saber, sin alguna clase de censura o intensión de decir medias verdades. Y la historia encajaba con el contenido de la carta de James hasta donde podía comprender. La caja estaba en medio de la mesa de la cocina, rogando ser explorada a fondo.

Cuidándose de no desordenar el contenido de la caja, Harry saco el primer sobre, allí se encontraba lo que identifico como un expediente en el que se leía "Harry James Potter Evans". Partidas de nacimiento del mundo mágico y del mundo muggle, el balance de una bóveda en Gringotts, la misma de la que Harry estuvo sacando dinero para cubrir sus gastos en Hogwarts.

Incluso un testamento conjunto de James y Lily, las actas de matrimonio de ambos mundos, un testamento conjunto y el testamento de cada uno. A todo eso se sumaba una carta de Lily en la que establecía que bajo ningún concepto su hijo debía ser puesto al cuidado de su hermana o algún miembro de su familia si algo llegase a ocurrirle.

En los trámites del mundo muggle y en las actas del Ministerio el nombre del abogado representante era: Julia Fawley.

Al leer el nombre ocurrió algo muy curioso que Harry no se supo explicar… una reacción en su cicatriz. No dolía, era como una especie de incomodidad. ¿Quién era Julia Fawley? Bien, eso era algo que debía averiguar.

 **1901, Mansión Fawley.**

 _ **El invitado llego cubierto en el velo de la noche, en medio de un absoluto silencio aprovechando la oscuridad para borrar sus huellas, su preciada carga aferrada con fuerza. Desprenderse de ella sería difícil, pero todo fuese por el bien mayor.**_

 _ **Ignorantes a la tribulación de quien los cargaba, dos bebes dormían profundamente, cubiertos por una manta gruesa. La mujer que esperaba a la puerta de la mansión no dejaba que sus pensamientos se tradujeran en sus expresiones, se hizo a un lado para dar espacio al recién llegado, guiándolo en silencio a través de los oscuros corredores de la mansión. A la distancia se escuchaba ruido proveniente de uno de los grandes salones en lo que al parecer era una fiesta, sin deseo de ser reconocido o involucrarse en esos menesteres, el misterioso visitante solicito ser guiado al estudio de la mansión y esperar allí a su anfitrión.**_

 _ **La mujer accedió a su petición sin rechistar y poco después un hombre de aspecto severo e impecablemente vestido entro y ocupo su asiento tras el opulento escritorio.**_

 _ **_ Buenas noches, Sr Fawley- saludo el invitado, en una voz que delataba su juventud, al igual que sus impecables modales.**_

 _ **_ No le esperaba en esta ocasión, sin embargo tengo preparado el contrato…-**_

 _ **_ Creo que no me he explicado atentamente en la misiva que le envié, no pienso firmar contrato alguno en el que renuncie a la custodia de mis hijos. Esto, entenderá, en caso de que en un futuro pueda recuperarles. Como único descendiente vivo de Kendra Fawley y cabeza de una de las Sagradas 28 familias con la cual esta endeudada su familia, tengo todo el derecho de exigir el pago correspondiente a dicha deuda, es por ello que se encuentra usted en el deber de suplirla para encajar mis necesidades, en este momento, ellas se corresponden con el bienestar de mis hijos en un ambiente seguro donde no se conozca su verdadera identidad. Por supuesto estaría dispuesto a ofrecer mi asistencia política incondicional en un futuro, comprenderá que sostengo una influencia considerable en el mundo académico y en el Ministerio y es una oferta que no se repetirá.**_

 _ **Encontrándose retrocedido a una esquina no era algo que Fawley apreciase si el brillo furioso de sus ojos era una pista a ser considerada, pero tal como brillaban con el fuego de su furia, se llenaron de malicia.**_

 _ **_ Escucho y obedezco, Lord Grindelwald- repuso el hombre. Haciendo énfasis en el apellido y deleitándose por la breve muestra de dolor que dio su interlocutor.**_

 _ **_ Es satisfactorio que pudiésemos alcanzar un consenso. Se encargara de mantenerlos seguros. Si es posible dentro de la mayor discreción, criarlos en una sola casa. Es preferible. Pero de no ser así, se encargara de vigilar atentamente a los guardianes que designe para tal fin. Si llegase a enterarme de algún maltrato o negligencia, no tendría reparo alguno en destruir por completo a la familia Fawley de una forma discreta que nadie sería capaz de rastrear hasta mí. Nada de adopciones de sangre, sin embargo puede emplear cualquier otro medio para acoplar sus rasgos a la familia que los conserve. ¿Comprende mis instrucciones, Sr Fawley?**_

 _ **_ Como el cristal, Lord Grindelwald.- mascullo el hombre, su enfado visible bajo la superficie.**_

 _ **_ Esta conversación nunca ocurrió, Sr Fawley- repuso Lord Grindelwald entregando su preciada carga al hombre de gesto severo, sin dar una sola mirada atrás, el misterioso invitado de los Fawley desapareció en medio de la noche sin dejar rastro.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola a todos, la respuesta que ha tenido esta historia me ha dejado gratamente sorprendida. No he podido actualizarla al ritmo que me gustaría porque la vida real se ha hecho más demandante en cuestión de meses, por no mencionar mi falta de computadora. Me veo obligada a transcribir la historia en el Word de mi Android, cosa que se hace molesta luego de un par de párrafos._

 _Tengo la historia planificada en mi libreta de control, así que pese a lo lento que puedan ir las subidas, serán constantes en la medida de mis posibilidades. Sumado a mi falta de computadora, también hay demasiados problemas personales. Pareciera que salgo de uno y entro en otro._

* * *

Cuestionarlo todo, solo lo hacía peor. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba el heredero Black puesto que nada de lo que enfrento antes pudo prepararlo para esta situación.

¿Cómo enfrentar el hecho de haber sido engañado desde los 11 años, sino es que antes?

Por suerte Regulus lo dejaba a solas para que pudiera procesar toda la información nueva y compararla con las mentiras. Todo empezaba y terminaba con Dumbledore…

¿Qué es lo que alguien como Dumbledore podía obtener de todo este enredo?

Y más importante

¿Dónde quedaba Voldemort?

Si James acusaba a Dumbledore de su muerte eso excusaba a Voldemort de haber cometido los asesinatos en Godric Hollow. Todo era muy confuso.

La situación lo estaba sacando de quicio. No tener certeza de nada. Solo por todo esto quería hacer pagar a Dumbledore con creces. A todo el asunto de Voldemort y Dumbledore se le sumaba su recién descubierta herencia mágica, una doble. De todas las cosas que le pasaron a lo largo de los años, nunca imagino ni en sus más locas especulaciones el no ser un humano. Su escaso conocimiento sobre las criaturas mágicas y sus costumbres le estaba jugando en contra. Tenía demasiado que aprender y poco tiempo para hacerlo.

En lo poco que Regulus pudo comentarle sobre su herencia, lo resaltante fue la orden tajante de mantenerla en secreto.

Bien, suficiente. Ya tendría tiempo de analizar los cursos de acción en otro momento que no fuese su cumpleaños, el primero que pasaría en compañía de su verdadera familia, Moony, Padfoot y Regulus. Ese era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños, la materialización de sus deseos en los primeros diez años de su vida, encerrado en esa oscura alacena.

Tener familia, alguien que lo salvase de los Dursley.

…

Esquivar el escrutinio frenético al que estaban sujetos fe todo un desafío que al final requirió de todo su ingenio de Merodeadores, Moony podía ser bastante despreciable cuando quería y desde la desaparición de Harry la vigilancia a Padfoot y Moony se había intensificado a niveles ridículos.

Dumbledore parecía haberse mudado a la casa, Molly Weasley con la excusa de "convertir la casa en un lugar habitable" campaba a sus anchas metiendo las narices en cada rincón posible… al punto en que Sirius se vio obligado a usar su poder de propietario prohibiendo la presencia de todos en el ala principal de la casa, amenazando con expulsar a la Orden de Grimmauld Place si será desobedecido.

El plan de escape requirió el apoyo de Fred y George Weasley… convencerlos fue relativamente fácil, aprovecharon la admiración que los pelirrojos sentían por el trabajo de los Merodeadores en su mejor época para solicitar su asistencia sin tener que revelar detalles innecesarios. Salir de la casa sin ser notados fue cosa sencilla cuando los gemelos Weasley convirtieron el primer piso del lugar en un pandemonio. Desde charcos que no tenían fondo, hasta fuegos artificiales que silbaban escribiendo groserías en el aire, y de paso se multiplicaban cada vez que alguien intentaba desvanecerlos. El retrato de Walburga Black estaba en pleno apogeo, chillando al tope de sus pulmones indignada por lo que habían hecho con su casa. Sobra decir que nadie se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Moony y Padfoot sino hasta muy tarde.

Y para ese entonces, los dos estaban en el barrio francés de Nueva Orleans.

Debían esperar a que un mensajero les hiciera entrega del traslador que los llevaría con Harry. De la nada, una chica que llevaba varios collares de cuentas alrededor del cuello se les acerco, pasándoles un collar grande de cuentas multicolores que al apenas ser tocado los desapareció de la calle…

_ Me alegra que pudieran acompañarnos, hay mucho que debemos planear- dijo Regulus desde su posición en una butaca cercana.

_ ¿Es así como saludas a tu hermano después de todo este tiempo?- repuso Sirius cruzado de brazos.

_ No finjas- dijo Regulus enmarcando una ceja- ese hipogrifo que saco tu trasero de Hogwarts era demasiado inteligente para ser una bestia común- lo último lo añadió con una sonrisa socarrona en dirección a su hermano mayor.

Sirius lo veía sin terminárselo de creer mientras que Remus se reía de todo el asunto. Esto le traía buenos recuerdos.

_ No pienso repetir nada de lo que me contaste- dijo Regulus seriamente, sin romper contacto visual con Sirius- Aunque voy a guardarme la potestad de decir esto: Disculpas aceptadas.

Antes de que Sirius pudiese decir algo fueron interrumpidos por otra persona entrando en la habitación, un chico con cabello largo hasta la cintura, liso y brillante, con los ojos más expresivos que Sirius hubiese visto. Una mezcla perfecta de Regulus y James, no pudo detallarlo mucho porque enseguida se lanzó a abrazarlos a él y a Remus, si para ese momento quedaban dudas con respecto a la identidad del recién llegado estas quedaron resueltas.

_ ¡Qué bueno que vinieran!- saludo Harry con entusiasmo.

_ ¡No me perdería tu cumpleaños por nada en este mundo Prongslet!- repuso Sirius- Y menos ahora.

_ Creo que deberíamos llevar esta discusión a otro lado, en especial porque si acabamos temprano podremos concentrarnos en lo que es verdaderamente importante- dijo Remus.

 _Siempre la mente practica-_ pensó Regulus con una media sonrisa, guiándolos al interior del apartamento en el que se quedarían, el cual estaba exquisitamente decorado al estilo francés clásico, con tres habitaciones y dos baños. Una sala de estar y una cocina bien equipada, pero el verdadero motivo para decidirse por ese lugar era la vista que tenia de la ciudad.

Un apartamento en medio del Nueva Orleans no mágico. Con vistas al barrio francés, era el último piso de una antigua mansión la cual fue remodelada para ser convertida en un complejo de apartamentos.

_ Y bien- como siempre, Sirius no tenía mucha paciencia- ¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar? ¡Es el cumpleaños de Prongslet!

Sin perder tiempo, Regulus les explico lo del paquete que recibieron y todo lo que esto implicaba.

La habitación pareció enfriarse con la furia que sentían los presentes ante este nuevo desarrollo.

_ El plan no tendrá muchos cambios, solo debemos hacer más investigación para no actuar a ciegas al momento de implementarlo- dijo Moony, una vez que pudo controlar a su lobo interno, el cual estaba sediento por la sangre de Albus Dumbledore.

_ Primero tenemos que saber qué demonios paso en Godric Hollow con James y Lily, ya sea Dumbledore o Voldemort tenemos que hacerles pagar- repuso Sirius.

_ Pero no puedes discutir el hecho en que debemos modificar el plan de ataque. Enfrentar a Voldemort no es lo mismo que enfrentar a Dumbledore, Voldemort es desalmado pero todo indica que es un desequilibrado mental, Dumbledore es alguien de mente fría y calculadora que ha demostrado a lo largo de los siglos que no le importa sacrificar lo que sea en pro de su "bien común", aunque no termina de definirlo o explicarlo para que otras personas puedan entenderlo.- dijo Regulus con gesto grave.

_ Concuerdo contigo, además parece que Dumbledore empieza a sospechar de mí. Esa no es una buena señal. Si yo estuviese en su lugar ahora estaría en mis prioridades, para nadie es un secreto que tiene una obsesión malsana con Harry, en este momento debe estar ideando como sacarnos del camino a mí y a Sirius. Somos lo único que se interpone en s camino, la meta de tener control absoluto en la vida de Harry sin que nadie le haga oposición.- dijo Remus.

_ Y quedarse con Grimmauld Place, además de las bóvedas de la familia Black debe ser un bono muy atractivo para su mente codiciosa- añadió Sirius.

_ Bien, debemos centrarnos en asegurar su posición, Remus, Sirius- finalizo Regulus- Y si llegase a ser necesario deben desaparecer.

_ Eso no será problema- dijo Sirius- Si tu pudiste hacerlo, yo también.

Remus suspiro, la rivalidad entre hermanos al parecer era una característica dominante en la genética de la familia Black.

Harry los veía al parecer dividido entre reírse o unirse a Remus en su exasperación.

Regulus y Sirius seguían discutiendo cuales eran las mejores formas de "desaparecer".

…

Desde su transformación, parecía que todo iba a regresar lentamente a la normalidad o al menos eso fue lo que Draco pensó, de forma ingenua, por un par de días.

Luego, pareció que todo se fue al demonio. Al principio fue por la repentina avalancha de correo que parecía invadir el despacho de su padre. Las muchas visitas e invitaciones al te que recibió su madre. En un principio esto no supuso un cambio adverso a la rutina del heredero Malfoy.

Draco estaba acostumbrado a entretenerse por su cuenta desde temprana edad, por ello no sospecho que algo estaba mal hasta el día en que Severus lo invito (más bien le ordeno) a pasar el resto de sus vacaciones en Hogwarts para avanzar con su maestría en Pociones.

Allí, en el oscuro laboratorio personal de Snape, Draco deseo por primera vez, ser cualquier otra persona, pero no un Malfoy.

Draco aferraba la taza de té, sorprendido de que su contenido aun siguiese en la porcelana y no derramado por todos lados. Todo en su interior era un torbellino.

_ ¿No hay forma de evitar todo esto?- inquirió, odiando el sonido de su voz, casi como la de un niño que se prepara a llorar por horas.

_ Si la hubiese, entre Lucius y yo la hubiésemos encontrado- dijo Severus- Por desgracia no estás en una posición en la que puedas rechazar a todos. Eventualmente tendrás que escoger o van a obligarte a hacerlo. Cuando Lucius tenía tu edad, las circunstancias eran distintas, Lord Voldemort estaba en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales. Y como un favor a tu abuelo Abraxas, se encargó de resolver la situación.

_ Básicamente, mi herencia mágica me convierte en poco más que una vulgar concubina, una muy cotizada. O un trofeo al que exhibir ante los amigos…

_ ¡Piensa Draco! Los Slytherin no debemos dejar que la situación nos supere- repuso Snape.

_ La única forma de salir de esto es conseguir un aliado, alguien tan fuerte que nadie cuestione mi elección. Y que las dos opciones sean Potter o Voldemort no mejora mis posibilidades. Voldemort está completamente loco y Potter me odia desde que entramos a Hogwarts.

_ De los dos, Potter es la mejor opción.- concluyo Snape, forzando cada palabra.

Por un momento pareció que Draco iba a gritarle, pero todo lo que abandono sus labios fue un suspiro.

_ Tienes razón, de los dos la opción lógica es Potter. Pero…

_ Aún tenemos tiempo para averiguar otras opciones, después de todo acabas de recibir tu herencia, ni siquiera sabemos que don mágico has desarrollado. Solo quiero que sepas todo antes de tomar una decisión, que tengas el tiempo suficiente y todas las opciones en la mesa.- dijo Severus.

Antes de que Draco respondiera, algo curioso paso. Primero el cuarto empezó a disiparse a su alrededor como si estuviese hecho de humo, de la oscuridad empezó a formarse un callejón oscuro que no se parecía en nada a algún lugar de Londres.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para preguntarse donde se encontraba, figuras oscuras estaban al fondo del callejón, borrosas.

Emitían una energía que le recordaba a Draco su tercer año en Hogwarts… ¿Dementores tal vez? Pero esa asunción no era del todo correcta, algo en su subconsciente se lo decía. A nivel instintivo quería salir huyendo en dirección contraria, aterrado de esas figuras sin saber siquiera lo que eran, la mente del rubio empezó a analizar la poca información de la que disponía.

El último lugar en el que estuvo fue Hogwarts, el castillo tenía las guardias más impresionantes e impenetrables de toda Gran Bretaña. Por ende, lo que sea que estaba pasando era a nivel espiritual o mental. Quizá era la tan esperada manifestación de su don.

Si ese era el caso, mejor aprendía a convivir con la amarga decepción. ¿Era mucho pedir tener un don con capacidad de ataque?

Muchas cosas pasaron a la vez, por la entrada del callejón, un grupo compuesto por cuatro hombres estaba pasando, de la oscuridad del callejón una onda magia potencialmente destructiva fue disparada al integrante más joven del grupo.

Draco pensó que el proyectil de energía lo golpearía y ese sería el fin.

Desde donde estaba no alcanzaba a distinguir sus facciones, solo su cabello de un peculiar negro azulado. Bien, lo cierto es que el misil de energía pareció detenerse por su cuenta antes de alcanzar su objetivo, de la nada, nubes de tormenta se formaron en el callejón, una neblina separaba al grupo del resto de la calle. Los cuatro hombres enfrentaban a las figuras oscuras, tres de ellos tenían varitas en las manos. Uno lanzo un patronus en dirección a las figuras, claramente confundiéndolas con Dementores.

El más joven avanzo un par de pasos separándose pese a las protestas de los otros tres. Y de las nubes sobre sus cabezas descendieron relámpagos en rápida sucesión. Rodeando al grupo de cuatro hombres, desviando las peculiares ondas de energía negativa que enviaban sus atacantes, el viento soplaba fuerte en el callejón, tanto que aullaba. Las gotas de lluvia caían con fuerza, casi como torpedos.

Y a Draco no le cabía la menor duda de quién era el causante de todo aquello.

 _Co… Draco…_

La mirada del extraño se cruzó con la suya antes de sentirse atraído a lo que parecía ser un vórtice al fondo del callejón.

Draco despertó para encontrarse cara a cara con Severus y su padre… ¿En qué momento había llegado?

_ ¿Qué has visto?- inquirió Lucius.

Antes de poder responder, Draco se encontró con un vial en la mano. Una mirada a Severus revelo que el pelinegro no admitiría quejas, por lo que dreno el vial sin decir palabra. Años de lidiar con Severus le enseñaron a Draco a escoger con sabiduría sus batallas, y en la mayoría de los casos se sentía mejor después de haber bebido la poción.

Sin perder tiempo, describió la visión en detalle ante su atenta audiencia. Si es que eso era posible, Lucius palideció a la mención de las criaturas parecidas a los Dementores.

_ Al parecer eres un vidente, está por verse que tan potentes sean tus visiones y si estas incluyen acontecimientos del pasado- resumió Lucius- Por ahora debemos averiguar quién es el individuo de tu visión, podría ser la solución a nuestros problemas. Es alguien que tiene el poder de lidiar con los asesinos profesionales del reino de los Elfos. Que quieran deshacerse de él tan desesperadamente solo indica que es una persona influyente.

_ ¿Alguna idea sobre cómo podemos encontrarlo?- inquirió Severus.

_ De momento, Draco debes estar muy atento al contenido de tus visiones. Es muy probable que tengas otra visión en la que aparezca el mismo sujeto, por mi parte creo que investigare en el listado de familias antiguas. Si ese individuo es un mago o está emparentado con alguno… debe existir algún registro.

Ninguno quería avivar sus esperanzas antes de tener toda la información. Por lo que fue un consenso general no decirle nada a Narcisa de lo ocurrido.

…

Debió saber que su día perfecto iba a tener un final desagradable… ¿Cuándo fue de otra manera?

La paso en grande recorriendo Nueva Orleans con Sirius, Remus y Regulus. Los Merodeadores sabían pasarlo en grande, toda esa experiencia le permitió conocer un nuevo lado de Moony. Sirius estaba en su elemento, recorrieron todos los lugares interesantes de la parte muggle y mágica de la ciudad. Alternando entre ambos sin orden o concierto. En la parte mágica la decoración no era tan estrafalaria como en la parte muggle, iban camino a un club que les fue recomendado por unos turistas muggles que conocieron en el barrio francés cuando lo sintió… pasando junto a un callejón una conglomeración de energía que le recordaba a los Dementores. En medio de toda la oscuridad, una figura resaltaba como un faro en medio de la noche oscura. Era luminosa y poco definida, la atracción que sentía por esa figura fue lo que insto a Harry a entrar en el callejón pese a las órdenes de Regulus para escapar.

No sabía lo que pasaba, que lo impulsaba a hacer esto. A enfrentar a esos seres que nunca había visto antes pero que sin lugar a dudas emanaban oscuridad. Solo la visión de aquella figura luminosa en medio del callejón en penumbra lo instaba a desafiar a aquellos seres. Aquel encuentro no era casualidad, Harry estaba seguro de ello, después de todo nada en su vida fue cuidadosamente planeado hasta el momento en que Regulus apareció en Privet Drive.

_ ¡Ten cuidado! ¡Son asesinos profesionales! ¡No vas a poder hacerles nada con hechizos!- dijo Regulus.

Harry quiso pedir más detalles, pero antes de abrir la boca se encontró defendiéndose de los ataques. Eran concentraciones de energía negativa usadas como proyectiles.

Luchando por contener sus instintos descontrolados que le urgían a pelear y proteger esa misteriosa figura luminosa… Harry analizo la situación objetivamente. Si los hechizos que aprendió en Hogwarts no eran efectivos contra esas criaturas, sin duda alguna sus poderes como criatura mágica debían ser suficientes para defenderse.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, hizo la prueba con su magia elemental. El efecto fue instantáneo. Pese a que las figuras no emitían un sonido era obvio que algunos de ellos estaban retrocediendo, fue cuando una de las criaturas cambio su atención de Harry a sus tres acompañantes.

El pelinegro fue consumido por una furia homicida.

 _ **Mío**_

Esa sola palabra resonaba en su mente como un rugido y su magia pareció estallar fuera de su cuerpo, por ende su control sobre los elementos se hizo absoluto y en medio de ese espacio reducido se creó algo que semejaba tormenta.

Muchas cosas pasaron a la vez, la figura luminosa al fondo del callejón brillo como una estrella fugaz antes de desvanecerse sin dejar rastro, las criaturas oscuras se replegaron abandonando el lugar. Toda la fuerza abandono a Harry, el mundo se le hizo negro y podría jurar que a la distancia escucho un grito cargado de angustia.

…

* * *

 _Tengo más preparado para el siguiente capítulo, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, follows, favs, me sacan una sonrisa con cada notificación que llega a mi bandeja de entrada, es una distracción bienvenida en tiempos difíciles._

 _No prometo una actualización para lo que queda de este mes porque sería mentir. Apenas tenga el siguiente capítulo terminado y consiga acceso a internet, voy a actualizar._

 _Nos leemos pronto. Espero._

 _Gracias por leer._


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola, muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, tenía esto planeado desde que subí el ultimo capitulo pero por supuesto la vida real se hace presente, falta de computadora, trabajo, bloqueo de escritor, estrés, y más estrés… creo que si no me he quedado calva o he llegado a pesar 50 kilos ha sido por suerte._

 _Bien, aquí está la historia, para todos los que esperaban por ella._

* * *

Pese a lo accidentado del final, su cumpleaños fue fantástico, el mejor que recordase, pasarlo con Sirius, Remus y su padre era un regalo maravilloso en sí mismo. Finalmente regresaron a la casa para cortar el pastel y abrir los regalos, que en realidad no fueron muchos. Solo los regalos de Luna y Neville pasaron las barreras de Regulus, lo que quería decir que los Weasley, Hermione y Hagrid habían enviado regalos con hechizos rastreadores. A estas alturas, no sabía si sentirse indignado o... divertido por todo el asunto.

Allá en Inglaterra debían estar desesperados intentando encontrarlo con todos los medios posibles.

Sin embargo Regulus estaba adelantado a sus planes por un paso largo, como todo heredero de la familia Black, estudiaba diplomacia y política además de finanzas. Escogió Nueva Orleans por las políticas migratorias del Ministerio Norteamericano de Magia para esa zona en específico, siendo una ciudad tan multicultural era prácticamente imposible mantener un rastreo en todos sus visitantes, el Ministerio solo manejaba un estimado del número de magos y brujas que se encontraban en ese lugar. Detalles tan insignificantes como nacionalidad no importaban. Los Black tenían muchas acciones en empresas de la ciudad, y en unos cuantos negocios en el barrio francés.

Desde Nueva Orleans estaban fuera del alcance del Ministerio inglés y la influencia casi divina de Albus Dumbledore, en Nueva Orleans solo importaban dos cosas, tu poder y tu sangre. Dos cosas que los Black tenían de sobra.

Y otra cosa maravillosa de esta ciudad, muchos de los ingredientes para pociones y objetos mágicos difíciles de conseguir eran embarcados a Inglaterra desde este lugar, sería tan sencillo ocasionar caos con un par de negociaciones o transacciones.

_ Bien- empezó Regulus desde su lugar en la mesa- Empecemos con cortar el suministro de ingredientes de pociones para Inglaterra, seria sospechoso si empezamos a cortar el suministro de todos los ingredientes, empecemos con los más costosos que solo se elaboran aquí. Luego podemos entorpecer todos los cargamentos de los ingredientes más comunes.

_ Eso debería capturar la atención de esos cerdos en el Ministerio al menos de momento.- repuso Sirius.

_ Pero eso no nos debe hacer bajar la guardia, creo que deberías tramitar un asilo con el Ministerio Norteamericano. Dado que no hay relación entre este Ministerio y el británico esto podría favorecernos. Así no podrán arrestarte y tratar de encerrarte en Azkaban.- dijo Remus.

_ ¿Qué hacemos conmigo?- inquirió Enric con una sonrisa cargada de ironía- No creo que dejen ir tan fácil a Harry Potter, van a buscar cielo y tierra hasta encontrarme o al menos una pista que los lleve hasta mí, sabemos que Voldemort, Dumbledore y el Ministerio no van a rendirse en ese aspecto.

_ Vamos a darles lo que quieren, será sencillo esparcir pistas falsas a lo largo y ancho de Inglaterra para tenerlos persiguiéndose las colas, lo único que necesitaría es algunas cosas con tu esencia. Esos harapos que te hacía usar Petunia podrían sernos útiles en esto… y algún objeto que no quieras conservar de tu antigua vida- dijo Regulus.

_ Eso no va a funcionar para siempre, eventualmente alguien va a encontrarme y saber la verdad. Y si eso va a pasar, prefiero que pase en circunstancias que pueda controlar o que me den cierta ventaja.- dijo Enric, haciendo a un lado unos pergaminos que consultaba.

_ Ya he contactado con una oficina de investigadores. Les encargue que reúnan evidencia de tu vida con los Dursley. Para esto podríamos usar recuerdos, decide cuales podrías compartir con nosotros para que de alguna manera los hagamos llegar a los reporteros- dijo Remus- Es algo que puede esperar y debemos tenerlo como una carta oculta. Puede significar nuestro triunfo si lo usamos en el momento adecuado.

_ ¿Cómo saber cuál es el momento adecuado?- inquirió Sirius.

_ Lo sabremos- garantizo Regulus- Aunque creo que podremos lograr nuestros objetivos sin tener que llegar a eso.

_ Bien, trio de genios. Demasiado planear y nada de acción. ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?- repuso Sirius, sin ocultar que ya estaba cansado de tanta planificación.

_ Bien, de momento vas a tramitar tu asilo. Una vez lo tengamos, pues vamos a arremeter contra el Ministerio ingles por supuesto- dijo Regulus.

…

Después de interminables horas revisando los registros de los registros de la mansión Malfoy y los del Ministerio, Lucius Malfoy encontró la que sería la única solución viable para salvar a su único hijo de una vida de miseria. Por supuesto, a Draco no le gustaría nada. Y a Severus menos.

Los árboles genealógicos de tantas familias y los registros del Ministerio no podían estar errados. Las únicas dos opciones eran Voldemort y Harry Potter. El primero por ser el mago más poderoso después de Grindelwald, sus habilidades indiscutibles en política y por supuesto su sangre, pese a que la misma no era completamente pura, ser el último descendiente de Slytherin lo convertía en un partido muy cotizado por los puristas. Y Potter, por su gran poder que podía rivalizar al de Voldemort, la influencia que tenía sobre las masas, y su sangre, que pese a no ser completamente pura, le daba más poder que el que cualquier mago pudiera acceder sin importar su entrenamiento, con los poderes propios de las veelas y los elfos.

Voldemort quedaba fuera de discusión por su inestabilidad mental.

 _Tengo trabajo que hacer-_ pensó Lucius, resignado.

…

_ Acaba de llegar una carta desde Gringotts- anuncio Remus entrando a la cocina, donde los demás estaban desayunando.- Es sobre la investigación que pedimos se hiciera en la casa de Godric Hollow.

Regulus le dedico toda su atención al hombre lobo, dejando de lado su periódico.

_ Encontraron algo interesante. La magia que se realizó allí no es algo que estén acostumbrados a encontrar, tenemos los comunes, hechizos de ataque y defensivos… pero tenemos algo más. Lo que paso allí no fue hecho por un mago o bruja sino por una criatura mágica. No pudieron determinar qué clase de criatura porque al parecer borro muy bien sus huellas.- dijo Remus- Nos solicitan que exhumar los cadáveres de Lily y James para…

_ ¡No!- exclamo Sirius- ¡No puedo creer que puedan considerar…!

_ Hay que hacerlo- interrumpió Regulus, con un tono de voz difícil de interpretar.- Debemos averiguar que paso, solo así podremos saber cómo proceder. A quien responsabilizar.

Pareció que Sirius iba a protestar pero Remus lo detuvo posando una mano en su hombro.

_ Voy a escribirles, diciéndoles que procedan.- dijo Remus- Pero con precaución, nadie puede enterarse que estamos haciendo esto. Lo menos que necesitamos es alertar a Dumbledore.

_ ¿Qué avance hay con respecto a lo demás?- inquirió Regulus.

_ El investigador que contratamos para que averiguara sobre Voldemort está estancado, es como si los registros de esa época estuviesen alterados o perdidos para siempre. No tiene nada con que empezar a buscarlo. Apareció como Voldemort en los 70, pero ese no puede ser su nombre real.- Remus culmino con un suspiro.- Con respecto al balance en las cuentas de Harry, se han encontrado irregularidades. Muchas. Lo suficiente como para componer una denuncia. Pero como no queremos atraer atención de momento…

_ Haz que transfieran los fondos de las bóvedas Potter a esta cuenta- dijo Regulus extendiéndole a Remus un pergamino.- Los goblins son buenos en esta clase de cosas, informales que su comisión se calculara en base a todo el dinero que ha sido robado de las bóvedas Potter a lo largo de estos años. Estarán ansiosos.

_ Con respecto a los objetos que rescatamos de Grimmauld Place…- empezó Remus.

_ ¿Entre esos objetos estaba un guardapelo con una S?- interrumpió Regulus.

_ Si- se apresuró a decir Sirius- Kreacher hizo un alboroto cuando los Weasley querían tirarlo.

_ Es algo muy valioso para Voldemort. Necesitamos averiguar que es.

_ Podemos llevarlo con alguno de los expertos de la ciudad.- sugirió Remus.

_ Alguien que sea discreto.- dijo Regulus, retomando su periódico.

_ ¿Ya decidiste que hacer Prongslet?- inquirió Sirius.

Ante esto, todos en la mesa le dedicaron atención a su integrante más joven. No era para menos, la decisión que descansaba sobre sus hombros no era una sencilla. Decidir si seguirá siendo "Harry Potter" o si por el contrario asumiría una identidad completamente diferente, la de Enric Black.

No era algo fácil de decidir, puesto que si bien sufrió demasiado a manos de sus parientes y con todo el asunto de la fama por algo que ni siquiera podía recordar, por no mencionar los escándalos de prensa, era un nombre que llevo por los últimos catorce años y abandonarlo de un día al otro no sería sencillo.

Sin embargo en Inglaterra no tenía nada sino un montón de traidores y mentirosos que esperaban beneficiarse por ser su entorno y ocultarle cosas que debió saber desde un principio, aunque no podía creer que todos fuesen malas personas. Neville y Luna lo apreciaban sinceramente, de no ser ese el caso, la barrera que puso Regulus alrededor de la casa hubiese rechazado sus cartas y regalos.

Al parecer, la decisión ya estaba tomada.

_ Voy a ser Enric Black, desde este día, Harry Potter está muerto. Veamos cual será la reacción en Inglaterra con estas noticias.- repuso el pelinegro, con una mirada cargada de determinación.

_ Bien, antes de que salgas al mundo como Enric Black, tenemos que hacer algunos preparativos.- prosiguió Regulus- La cicatriz, debe haber alguna forma de deshacerse de ella.

_ He investigado y en la ciudad tenemos al menos tres expertos que pueden asesorarnos en ese tema. Dos de ellos son mujeres que viven en la parte muggle de la ciudad, por lo que tendríamos que arreglar una cita.- dijo Remus.

_ No sé qué haríamos sin Remus- admitió Enric, sonriéndole al que era un tío honorario.

_ Sí, es como estar de vuelta en Hogwarts donde Moony es el cerebro de la operación, uno muy sexy si se puede agregar- intervino Sirius con una sonrisa socarrona.

Remus se ruborizo hasta que su cara era prácticamente escarlata, a Enric le recordó a las bufandas de Gryffindor, Regulus por su parte no pudo evitar sonreír un poco con la escena.

_ ¡Sirius!- reprocho al hombre lobo cuando recupero la compostura, lanzando dagas con la mirada al pelinegro.

_ Yo tendría cuidado si fuera tu o acabarías durmiendo en la sala hoy- aporto Regulus, con una sonrisa muy al estilo Sirius, solo que cargada con cierta ironía.

Enric, Sirius y Remus le dedicaron miradas sorprendidas.

_ ¡Demonios Reggie!- repuso Sirius, cuando se recuperó de la impresión.- ¡No vayas dándole ideas!

_ ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así!- gruño Regulus, un aura oscura a su alrededor y sus ojos, en lugar de dagas lanzaban espadas a su hermano.

_ Siempre he dicho que no tienes sentido del humor, Reggie.- recalco Sirius con un falso tono de aburrimiento.

_ Sirius- el tono de voz era terso, casi inexpresivo.

_ ¿Qué?- inquirió el mayor de los Black, mientras examinaba sus uñas.

_ Te doy diez segundos para salir de aquí antes de hechizar tu trasero de aquí hasta el año nuevo- continuo Regulus, tan tranquilo como si estuviese hablando del clima.

_ ¡Mierda!- repuso Sirius- Bye kiddo, bye sexy.

Y sin otra cosa que decir, salió disparado de la cocina más rápido de lo que se pudo decir Quidditch

Regulus no le dio mucha ventaja ante de salir a perseguirlo.

Enric y Remus se miraron a la cara antes de reírse.

_ Algunas cosas nunca cambian, esos dos siempre tendrán una relación particular- concluyo Remus cuando dejo de reír.

_ Me hubiese gustado poder verlos cuando estaban en Hogwarts.- repuso Enric.

_ No te pierdes de mucho.- le aseguro Remus.

_ Mejor terminamos de desayunar, no parece que vayan a regresar pronto- repuso Enric, retomando su desayuno donde lo había dejado.

_ En eso tienes razón.- suspiro Remus.

…

Decir que a Draco y Severus no les gustó nada la idea fue subestimarlo. Draco estaba indignado y no paraba de dar vueltas por la habitación.

_ ¡Potter es una marioneta de esa maldita momia Dumbledore! ¡San Potter el héroe de los gatitos sin garras de Gryffindor! ¡Piensa que todos los Slytherin somos criaturas infernales! ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco, padre?

_ ¿Has perdido el juicio, Lucius?- Severus estaba muy calmado, eso generalmente no era una buena señal.

Narcisa estaba sentada cerca de la ventana con una taza de té en la mano, observando cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos en la habitación, sin intervenir para mostrarse de acuerdo con uno u otro lado.

A decir verdad se esperaba algo como esto, e incluso peores circunstancias.

_ Creo, que nuestra mejor opción es contactar con Potter y ofrecerle una alianza, teniendo en cuenta donde estábamos en un principio, salimos bien parados de todo esto- dijo, dejando su taza en la mesa.

_ Pero madre…

_ Mejor Potter que Voldemort como está ahora- finalizo Narcisa, con tono tajante. Dirigiéndoles una mirada cargada de dagas a Draco y Severus.

_ Sabes quién es Dumbledore realmente, y Potter es su pieza maestra, la marioneta que va a sacrificar para que haga su trabajo sucio y le dé más fama. Y… ¿aun así crees que es la mejor opción?- repuso Severus.

_ Mejor que Voldemort si- dijo Narcisa- Después de tantos años buscando que lo ha desquiciado de la manera en que esta ahora sin haber encontrado respuesta, comienzo a pensar que su enfermedad es natural y no tiene cura. Mejor que Draco este prometido a una marioneta con sus facultades mentales intactas, a un psicópata impredecible sediento de sangre.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación, pesado como una capa. Ninguno de los hombres se atrevía a romperlo, y es que en realidad nadie tenía un mejor argumento que el de Narcisa.

_ Sería una historia distinta si tuviésemos el apoyo de Lord Black.- prosiguió ella.- No podemos descartar la opción de ponernos en contacto con Potter si aumenta la presión por parte del Ministerio o las demás familias. De momento, voy a escribir una carta dirigida a quien sea que este fungiendo como Lord de la familia Black para solicitar asistencia. Cabe la posibilidad que debamos abandonar Inglaterra, como quise hacer desde un principio.- al decir eso su mirada se enfocó en Lucius, lanzando llamaradas.

_ Eso, es un plan sensato, de momento olvidemos a Potter- concluyo Severus.

Draco no lo expreso verbalmente pero se le notaba el alivio con esa decisión.

 _¿Por qué Potter? ¡Se supone que su madre era una sangre sucia! Y más importante aún, lo odio y el me odia. ¿Cómo podría funcionar algo así?_

* * *

 _Por Merlin que ODIO este bendito pais. Subir el documento para el capitulo me llevo 5 intentos, el peor internet de latinoamerica y el mundo, para vivir viviendo, pffff._

 _Bien, dejando eso de lado, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo._


	7. Chapter 7

_Wow, me ha dejado anonadada la respuesta de esta historia una vez más. Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, ni bien acababa de subir el capítulo ya habían comentado cuatro personas… eso verdaderamente hace maravillas para mejorar el humor de una chica. Tener que ver mis animes pausando cada minuto realmente puede convertirte en un volcán en erupción. Mi señal es tan mala que ni siquiera me deja cargar los documentos a Fanfiction en un solo intento._

 _Bien, este parece ser un tema recurrente en los comentarios._

 _Vamos a ponerlo así:_

 _ **Familia Malfoy: Familia Black**_

 _ **Gen Dominante: Veela real. Gen Dominante: Elfo real**_

 _ **Gen Secundario: Elfo. Gen Secundario: Veela.**_

 _Como se darán cuenta_ _ **ambas**_ _familias tienen sangre de veela y elfo. Pero en una es dominante el de elfo y en otra el de veela. Espero que esto haya aclarado la duda._

 _En respuesta a un comentario que leí hace poco, esta historia solo la estoy subiendo en fanfiction no está adelantada en ningún otro foro y a decir verdad no creo que vaya a subirla en otro lado._

 _He estado enferma y sobrecargada de trabajo, por eso he avanzado más lento de lo que me gustaría, pareciera que cada vez que voy a escribir pasa algo._

 _En respuesta a una pregunta que me hicieron: esta historia solo está siendo publicada aquí en Fanfiction._

 _En fin… aquí está la historia._

* * *

Sin perder tiempo en otras consideraciones, Narcisa se encerró en el despacho de Lucius, prohibiendo a cualquiera de los tres hombres que la molestase mientras componía la carta que enviaría a Lord Black. El asunto era urgente y no podía cometerse error alguno. Componer una carta para un perfecto desconocido con el poder de arruinar tu vida tanto como de solucionarla era intimidante. Debía escoger sus palabras con cuidado para no dejar entrever que tan desesperada era la situación. Si resultaba ser que Lord Black pensara pedir algo que no estaban dispuestos a ceder, que no fuese por un error al momento de la redacción.

Le llevo tres intentos escribir algo con lo que estuvo satisfecha. Ahora debía decidir cómo enviarlo. No era tan ingenua como para confiarlo a una lechuza, el Ministerio estaba monitoreando de cerca su correspondencia y la red flu de la mansión en caso de que quisieran salir del país.

Sellando la carta, salió del estudio en busca de Draco y Lucius. Los encontró donde los había dejado, con Severus. Al parecer estaban tomando te, seguramente mezclado con algo más fuerte para calmar los ánimos.

_ Aquí está la carta, solo falta enviarla.- dijo ella. Depositando la carta en la mesa de te, a una distancia de las tazas y haciendo un corte para que la sangre cayera en el sobre. La carta brillo por un momento antes de desaparecer- Ahora solo debemos esperar una respuesta.

_ No tenemos mucho tiempo.- agrego Severus.

_ La carta lo alcanzara inmediatamente.- repuso Narcisa.

_ Bien, dejando de lado esto. ¿Qué noticias hay de Potter?- inquirió Lucius.

_ Nada, desapareció como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra y Dumbledore nos tiene recorriendo todo el país como un montón de gallinas ciegas en búsqueda de su pista.- respondió Severus, con malhumor.

…

Albus Dumbledore no era un mago feliz, la Orden del Fénix no marchaba nada bien desde la desaparición de esos malditos Lupin y Black, todos seguían cumpliendo sus órdenes pero empezaron a formarse charlas cuestionando su capacidad cuando creían que no estaba cerca para escucharlo y eran comentarios que no le gustaban o favorecían en nada. Cada hora que pasaba sin poder encontrar al mocoso Potter le estaba restando terreno, ante la Orden, el Ministerio y el mismo Voldemort.

Fudge ya sabía que Potter no estaba con los muggles porque había enviado a unos aurores al vecindario… esa fue una discusión esplendida la que sostuvieron en su oficina, solo era su suerte que uno de esos malditos aurores de la comisión supiese sobre barreras mágicas, encontrase algo "inusual" en la casa de los Dursley y por supuesto llevase sus preocupaciones a sus superiores.

Fudge que estaba ansioso por algo que le permitiera confrontar a Dumbledore, se había colgado a ello. Para librarse de Fudge por el momento, se vio obligado a usar sus influencias. Lo cierto es que no podía permitir más fallas.

Los Malfoy al menos seguían atrapados en Inglaterra y pronto se verían obligados a hacer su jugada, si resultaba ser que Draco Malfoy era el vidente de la profecía no podía darse el lujo en perderlo de vista. No le preocupaba Voldemort, seguía tan desquiciado que no era una amenaza para sus planes secretos. Mientras el resto de la comunidad creyese que Voldemort era la única amenaza tenía campo libre para actuar. Después de todo, ¿Quién sospecharía del héroe que derroto a Grindelwald?

…

Regulus contemplaba la carta que apareció en su bandeja de plata con el entrecejo fruncido. No era para menos, esa bandeja de plata era el buzón exclusivo para miembros de la familia Black. Alguien de la familia inmediata estaba escribiendo y teniendo en cuenta lo que pasaba en Inglaterra… debía ser Cissy.

Ella era una de las pocas personas en su familia que realmente importaban, por ello su reticencia en abrir la carta, un encuentro entre él y Narcisa no sería conveniente, pero tampoco quería abandonarla a su suerte.

Con un suspiro, Regulus se dispuso a leer la carta.

 _Lord Black._

 _Escribo esta carta con la esperanza de que se encuentre en plena salud y en disposición a defender los valores que mantienen a nuestro mundo. Como miembro de la Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black me es grato informar que mi hijo y heredero, Draco Lucius Malfoy se encuentra en edad de contraer nupcias. Su sangre es más pura que la de cualquier otro candidato en las islas británicas, una que carga las habilidades de las líneas Malfoy y Black en su núcleo es por ello que he recibido numerosas ofertas por su mano y estamos siendo presionados para realizar una elección. Los candidatos que se han presentado no encajan con el perfil necesario para formar parte de la familia Malfoy. Mucho menos de la familia Black._

 _Por ello solicito una audiencia con usted para encontrar una solución favorable a todas las partes involucradas. Que resulte en una unión prospera y favorable a nuestra línea._

 _Narcisa Black_

 _Toujours Pur._

_ ¡Oi Reggie!- y por supuesto Sirius interrumpe justo en ese momento.

_ ¿Qué sucede?- Regulus se cuida de doblar la carta para que nadie la vea. No le conviene, al menos no hasta que haya tomado una decisión sobre qué hacer con respecto al asunto.

_ Ya casi es hora de las lecciones de Prongslet, por eso pensé que era hora de venir a buscarte antes de que te enterraras en papeles. El chico no lo dice pero realmente ama pasar tiempo contigo- dice Sirius, sentándose en la butaca opuesta a la suya y sumergiéndose en la lectura de un informe.

_ ¿Tú vas a hacer papeleo voluntariamente?- inquiere Regulus, dejando que un atisbo de diversión cubra la incredulidad que siente al ver la diligencia con que Sirius asume sus funciones. _"si solo quisiera asumirlas todas"-_ piensa.

_ No te acostumbres, esto solo lo hago por Prongslet, aun soy de la opinión que toda esta basura la manejas mejor que yo. No es algo que vaya a hacer diariamente, eso seguro.

_ No pensé que lo harías- dijo Regulus con una sonrisa, abandonando la habitación y llevando consigo la carta.

 _Mejor que Sirius no la vea_

…

Enric estaba fastidiado. Pasar todo el día encerrado en casa podía hacerle eso a una persona, sus lecciones de etiqueta y política solo lo mantenían ocupado en cierta parte del día. Ya controlaba parte de sus poderes pero aún quedaban muchas cosas por develar, no conocía sus límites y después de lo que pasó en ese callejón Regulus y Sirius estaban preocupados por las consecuencias que pudiese tener todo ese poder si era usado de forma incorrecta. Hasta ahora quedaba claro que podía controlar todos los elementos, pero su afinidad residía en los relámpagos. Podía conjurarlos de la nada y con más rapidez que cualquier otra cosa, el problema es que quedaba tan exhausto que a su núcleo mágico le tomaba días recuperarse del esfuerzo. Era como ser un squib por tiempo limitado. Una sensación nada placentera y que le costaba retraso en sus lecciones de duelo. Uno que no podía permitirse.

_ Hola Harr… Enric- se corrigió Remus, tomando asiento a su lado en el sofá.

_ Va a costar acostumbrarse- reconoció Enric, dejando su libro a un lado para dedicarle toda su atención al hombre lobo- A mí me cuesta a veces.

_ Toda la vida te he conocido como "Harry" y creía que eras hijo de James y Lily, lo cierto es que todos tenemos que acostumbrarnos a esto- dijo Remus.

_ En cierto modo no puedo quejarme, tengo lo que siempre he deseado. Una familia y librarme de los Dursley- eso ultimo lo añadió con una sonrisa.- Pero ahora también tengo que lidiar con que mis supuestos amigos estuvieron mintiéndome todo este tiempo, puede que desde antes de conocerme. Supongo que no todo pueden ser cosas buenas.

Sin saber que decir a eso, Remus opto por mantener el silencio… que no duro demasiado porque Regulus entro en la sala.

_ Acabo de recibir una carta de Narcisa- anuncio a su audiencia, tomando asiento en la butaca opuesta al sofá donde estaban Remus y Enric.

_ ¿Sirius lo sabe?- inquirió Remus, dando miradas de soslayo a la puerta del estudio.

_ No le he dicho nada, rechazaría darle siquiera una oportunidad.- admitió Regulus.- Sirius tiene muchos asuntos sin resolver con la familia. Lo cierto es que no podemos permitir que cosas como esa nos nublen el juicio.

_ Estoy de acuerdo. Alguien que tenga los mismos poderes que Enric podría ser un aliado invaluable en todo esto.- dijo Remus.

_ ¿De quién están hablando?- se interesó Enric.

_ Tienes que prometerme que lo pensaras objetivamente andes de emitir tu opinión. ¿Tengo tu palabra?- dijo Regulus, sus ojos encontrándose con los de su hijo, con una seriedad que no dejaba espacio para bromas.

Enric tomo la carta, cada vez más intrigado por lo que pudiese encontrarse en ese pergamino, para que Regulus pensara que era necesario mantener a Sirius en la oscuridad…

_ ¿Qué?- finalizo Enric, levantando la vista para encontrar las miradas de Regulus y Remus. Se cuidaba de no levantar la voz por si acaso Sirius entraba en la habitación, pero se podía leer en su expresión que esto no le hacia ninguna gracia

_ Es una oportunidad. Necesitan ayuda y están dispuestos a negociar pese a que no lo indican en la carta. Están atrapados entre Dumbledore, el Ministerio y Voldemort.- explico Regulus en un intento de aplacar a su hijo antes de que se cerrara a la idea- Draco resultaría una ayuda invaluable. En especial si su don está relacionado con la clarividencia. La familia Malfoy ha producido los videntes más impresionantes del mundo. Es algo que solo conocen los altos círculos pese a que ellos han hecho lo posible por ocultarlo, ya sufren suficiente persecución por su riqueza y su sangre, este don solo empeora las cosas.

_ Puedo entender todo eso- dijo Enric, con cautela- Mis experiencias pasadas con los Malfoy han sido desagradables. Y ciertamente no quiero casarme con Draco, si eso es lo que estabas pensando en sugerir.

_ No sería capaz de pedirte algo así- dijo Regulus, sin ocultar que se sentía algo decepcionado por esa sospecha- Solo pido que no dejes que tus opiniones sobre los Malfoy se manifiesten en el trato con ellos, es lo más probable que vengan hasta acá en busca de asilo.

Enric asintió, Sirius escogió ese momento para salir del despacho con una amplia sonrisa cargada de satisfacción y un pergamino en la mano.

_ Caballeros el primer paso de nuestro plan salió a la perfección- informo, alargando el pergamino a Remus y tomando asiento a su lado.

Remus estudio el pergamino antes de levantar la mirada con una sonrisa tan radiante como la de Sirius, solo que con un eje de ferocidad y un brillo de determinación en los ojos.

_ Este es el comienzo de la toma de Inglaterra.- anuncio Remus- Todos los distribuidores han acordado a cancelar sus contratos con las empresas del Ministerio y las particulares, siempre que estemos dispuestos a cubrir los gastos que pueda ocasionar rescindir el contrato. Hemos cortado el suministro de ingredientes para multijugos y todas las pociones de alta clasificación.

_ Esto merece una celebración-dijo Regulus, ordenando una botella de Ogden.

_ ¿Quién eres tú que has hecho con Reggie?- inquiere Sirius, fingiendo sorpresa.

Por toda respuesta, Regulus arqueo una ceja.

Remus se mordía los labios para no reír ante la escena pero Enric no tenía esas reservas.

_ No eres el único que sabe cómo celebrar a lo grande, Siri-concluyo Regulus, tomando el pergamino de las manos de Remus para darle una ojeada en busca de un detalle que se les haya podido pasar por alto.

_ No sabría decirlo, Reggie- continuo Sirius, sus orbes grises cargados de una emoción que Enric y Remus conocían muy bien- Siempre andabas con tu nariz metida en un libro, cuando estábamos en Hogwarts por un tiempo llegue a pensar que mama te había convertido en una marioneta con lo aburrido que eras.

Lejos de molestarse, Regulus le dedico una sonrisa predadora a su hermano mayor.

_ A diferencia de ustedes en Gryffindor, nosotros los Slytherin sabemos cómo organizar nuestras fiestas de forma que todo lo que pasa en la sala común, se queda en la sala común y no llega a oídos de los profesores, o nuestras familias. Que no hayas escuchado de ello, no quiere decir que no lo haya hecho.

Remus miraba de Regulus a Sirius y reía por lo bajo, Enric, que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, los estudiaba con una mezcla de entretenimiento e irritación.

_ No te creo- repuso Sirius, aunque ya no sonaba tan seguro y burlón como antes.

_ No es necesario que lo hagas.- dijo Regulus, con el brillo en la mirada.- Yo sé lo que hice, y ciertamente no son cosas que quiero que Enric repita.

Ante eso, la mandíbula de Sirius se desencajo y no le quitaba la vista de encima a su hermano.

_ ¿Qué se supone que hacían allí?- inquirió al final, con curiosidad, muy su pesar.

_ Pues montárnosla de miedo. ¿Qué más?- respondió Regulus, muy entretenido con el asunto- Si Dumbledore se hubiese enterado de la mínima parte de lo que hacíamos, hubiésemos estado en detención hasta graduarnos. En cierto modo, toda Slytherin les agradece a los Merodeadores por desviar la atención de nuestras fiestas.

Remus parecía pensativo, Sirius… bien, estaba dividido entre indignación y una reticente admiración.

_ ¿El gran Sirius Black se ha quedado sin palabras?

_ Cállate Reggie.

La sala estallo en risas.

…

La sede principal del diario El Profeta en el callejón Diagon, siempre hacia recordar una colmena llena a rebosar de abejas, con toda la actividad entre esas paredes no era para menos, columnistas, periodistas, asistentes, entrevistados, personal de limpieza y publico llenaban sus salas a toda hora de la jornada de trabajo por cada motivo imaginable. En esta ocasión la actividad tenía un toque frenético, los anuncios se aumentaron exponencialmente desde hacía una semana cuando se hizo evidente una pronunciada escasez de ingredientes clase XXX y XX para el Gremio de Pociones. El Ministerio no daba una respuesta favorable a los miles de consumidores inconformes, los comerciantes privados optaron por desaparecer los pocos ingredientes que permanecían en las islas y venderlos en la clandestinidad a precios astronómicos. Las oficinas del diario estaban abarrotadas de personas que publicaban en la sección de clasificados, desesperadas por conseguir tal o cual ingrediente. Hasta ahora el Ministerio solo tomo acción para asistir a los pocionistas de San Mungo, la escasez de ingredientes era conocida a voces pero el Ministerio suprimía cualquier intento de la prensa por publicar o investigar al respecto. Y el público no reaccionaba, porque mientras San Mungo estuviese abastecido, nadie tenía razones para estar descontento. Sin embargo, los entendidos del tema estaban esperando el estallido social que se estaba cocinando.

Albus Dumbledore no estaba tan interesado en esa crisis en particular, toda su atención estaba desviada a Potter, a los problemas de poder en la Orden del Fénix y el Ministerio.

Desde la desaparición de Potter, Fudge y Scrimgeour no lo dejaban tranquilo. Descendían diariamente como aves de rapiña esperando informes "detallados" del avance en la búsqueda, porque no querían que se desatara un "pánico". La versión oficial para la ausencia de Potter aún no estaba decidida. El correo que salía y entraba de Hogwarts estaba controlado por filtros que el mismo Dumbledore puso en efecto, ningún estudiante podía informar a alguien fuera de Hogwarts sobre la ausencia de Potter. Y ninguna persona fuera de Hogwarts podía enviar información sin que esta fuese desviada al despacho del Director.

Ni siquiera con todas esas medidas de control pudo conseguir información, Granger y Weasley tampoco resultaban de mucha utilidad sin importar que tanto los hacia escribir a Potter o memorizar el último contacto que tuvieron con él. La respuesta siempre era la misma: "Harry no dio señales de que iba a hacer esto"

Luego de buscar por toda Gran Bretaña era obvio que Potter ya no se encontraba allí. Si su desaparición no era suficiente problema, ahora podría estar en cualquier parte. ¿Cómo encontrarlo? Era su única carta de triunfo para mantener el control. Tanto trabajo desperdiciado por un mocoso. Si Voldemort y Potter no se aniquilaban entre sí, Dumbledore se aseguraría de acabar con Potter en un futuro por todos los problemas que le estaba ocasionando ahora.

…

Enterrado en papeleo, Sirius estaba a punto de llamar a Regulus y decir que quizá era demasiado, cuando algo llamo su atención. La bandeja de plata con la cresta de la familia Black estaba brillando y poco después apareció una carta encima. Solo alguien de la familia podía escribir por ese medio. Andrómeda y Narcisa eran las únicas opciones viables. Bellatrix quedaba fuera, encerrada en Azkaban no tendría acceso a esa clase de libertades.

_ ¿Has adelantado algo, Padfoot?- inquirió Remus, desde la entrada.- Regulus va a tardar más de lo previsto con Prongslet.

_ Dile a Regulus que venga aquí ahora mismo.- repuso Sirius - y que traiga a Prongslet, hay algo que debemos resolver.

…

Poco después, estaban todos en el estudio, Remus y Enric estaban en la butaca grande, Sirius y Regulus estaban en las sillas, sentados uno frente al otro. Sirius con una expresión inescrutable y Regulus con una ceja arqueada, esta conducta no era típica de su hermano mayor, por lo que despertó su curiosidad.

Sin ganas de esperar más, Sirius rompió el silencio.

_ ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que Narcisa te escribió?- inquirió Sirius, dejando a los otros sorprendidos.

_ Cuando estuviese seguro de que decisión quiero tomar al respecto.- dijo Regulus, sin dejar entrever su sorpresa.

_ ¿Ibas a consultarnos? No es un secreto que tú y Cissy siempre se llevaron bien.- repuso Sirius.

_ Por supuesto que iba a consultarlo. Estamos juntos en esto. Y si decidí no informarte sobre la carta de Cissy es porque pensé que no lo tomarías de la mejor manera. Tú y Lucius se matarían si se los deja solos por cinco minutos, y mejor no empiezo con Severus… - el gesto de desagrado que cruzo el rostro de Sirius hubiese sido divertido en otras circunstancias, pero ahora solo servía para probar un punto.

_ No podemos dejar que algo como esto nos divida.- intervino Remus, como siempre queriendo mediar.- Regulus no tiene toda la culpa, Sirius. En realidad Pronslet y yo decidimos apoyarlo. Todos creíamos que…

_ ¿Iba a volverme loco soltando maldiciones? ¿Qué apenas aparecieran los Malfoy iba a usarlos de blanco para practicar mis bromas?- interrumpió Sirius, con una sonrisa torcida.- Puede que lo haya hecho en otras circunstancias, pero ahora lo más importante eres tu Prongslet. Debemos mantenerte a salvo, averiguar qué fue lo que paso esa noche en Godric´s Hollow. Y eso solo por ahora, hay muchas cosas que debemos hacer y no hay tiempo para que nuestros disgustos personales se interpongan en el camino.

Remus y Enric observaban a Sirius con la boca abierta de par en par por la sorpresa. En otro momento Regulus estuviese reprimiendo a su único heredero por una expresión como esa, pero apenas y pudo contenerse de hacer lo mismo.

El silencio se extendió en la habitación y al final Sirius no aguanto y estallo, riéndose a carcajadas. Eso trajo a los otros de regreso a la realidad.

_ Pad te juro que si esto fue una broma…- empezó a decir Remus.

_ Sirius- dijo a su vez Regulus, muy serio.

Enric solo veía a su padrino. Muy agradecido.

_ Está hablando en serio- dijo- Siri está diciendo la verdad, aunque sería mejor no dejarlo a solas con el señor Malfoy o con Snape. Los viejos hábitos no se borran.

_ Bien, entonces responderé a Cissy y empezaremos a hacer los arreglos para traerlos hasta acá.

_ Bien, solo por curiosidad. ¿Cómo te enteraste?- inquirió Remus.

_ Eso es fácil, Andy también me escribió. Al parecer no solo debemos recibir a Malfoy.- dijo Sirius, sacando un pergamino del bolsillo de su capa, y disfrutando las miradas sorprendidas de los otros tres.

_ Caballeros, tenemos trabajo que hacer- corto Regulus.-Y poco tiempo.


End file.
